


Flashback

by girlygirlgamer



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, College, Comedy, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Murder Mystery, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlygirlgamer/pseuds/girlygirlgamer
Summary: Summary- When Greg’s new case brings him back in touch with an old friend, he’s left to wonder about the decisions he made years ago and if he can separate personal feelings and the case. Starts during season 6.I originally put this up on FFN way back in the day under a different pen name. Covid boredom has made me want to redo this. I'll be keeping large chunks of it, adding and retooling it with some ideas I have after doing a re-read. So if this seems like something you have read before you most likely have, but I swear it's not stolen goods.
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> I originally put this up on FFN way back in the day under a different pen name. Covid boredom has made me want to redo this. I'll be keeping large chunks of it, adding and retooling it with some ideas I have after doing a re-read. So if this seems like something you have read before you most likely have, but I swear it's not stolen goods.

Part one 

May 1998- Stanford, California

The parting of ways

Jenna felt so far away from him and it hadn’t even been a full twenty four hours since everything Greg had planned crashed down on his head. Physically she was sitting right in front of him on the lawn overlooking the pond on campus. Greg was sitting behind her, resting his head on top of hers, his arms wrapped around her waist, holding both her hands in his. Mentally, he knew she was miles away trying to understand why he was hurting her this way. 

_“Way to go you moron. You finally break up with Dana and start dating the girl who’s been crushing on you since she saw you at work two years ago, and Dana comes back on your doorstep about two months later saying you knocked her up. At least you’re finished with school so you can support your offspring,”_ thought Greg. His grip tightened on Jenna.

“Jen, you have to know I didn’t want or mean to end things with you like this. I never meant to hurt you either. If I had known Dana was pregnant, I wouldn’t have ended things with her and started seeing you. You can’t begin to understand how sorry I am,” said Greg. He felt her sigh and she started pulling on her hair. It was one of her stress tells. How often had he seen her do it when she was studying or on hold at work. He had always thought it was cute. Now he was the cause of it and he hated it. 

“Are you going to marry her?” asked Jenna. Greg felt like she punched him in the gut.

“I don’t know, I wanna be there for the baby and if marrying Dana is what I have to do to be there...then yeah,” admitted Greg. 

It felt a little like a death sentence. He had planned to go with Jenna to San Francisco. To start his career at the San Francisco crime lab. She was supposed to start her internship at a local marketing firm this fall and finish up her degree here at Stanford. After that...well she did have family Vegas and well he wouldn’t mind following her. Or maybe he could have talked her into going to New York with him. Or Miami. _I really just wanted to be with you._

“Som man reder sa ligger man,” said Jenna looking at him. Greg had to smile. Her Noreginian needed some work, but at least she tried. _Unlike Dana who never listened to anything I told her about who I was. Was she really that hot that I didn’t see how horrible she really was? Yep._

“So you remember my family history?” asked Greg

“I’m part Italian, part Mexican and the last time I checked a woman, so according to my mother I’ll never forget anything,” Jenna looked back at the pond trying to reorganize her thoughts. “Greg are you sure she’s not yanking your chain. Dana hated seeing you happy.” Greg sighed.

“Dana wouldn’t joke about this,” Jenna nodded and looked at him again. 

“If I hadn’t have been such a coward telling you how I really felt you wouldn’t be in this mess,” said Jenna. _We could play the blame game all day long on this one. You could have told me. I could have seen how things were going with her. Either way we ended up here and it really sucks for all of us._

“I could have ended things with Dana sooner, but sadly I was thinking with my head and not the one on my shoulders,” admitted Greg. He pushed some of her hair away from her face. “Jen, you’re like the closest thing I’ve ever had to a best friend.” Jenna raised an eyebrow and her brown eyes looked skeptical.

“You... Mr. Popular…I’m the closest thing you’ve ever had to a best friend?I know you’re trying to cheer me up, but…”Greg cut her off.

“I’m serious; I’ve had friends’, but they aren’t like you. I have fun with you. You make me laugh. You’ve always been there to listen to me,” Greg reached out and took Jenna’s hand. “I don’t wanna lose my best friend now, are you sure you wanna go back to Vegas? You could stay here for the summer. I’m sure Dave would be more than happy to let you keep working for him.You could see about getting your apartment back. I just...I don’t want your life to derail like mine is because of this,” said Greg. _One of us should be happy and I would like it to be you._

“It’s just for the summer, then I come back to finish my Bachelors. I can still call you right?” asked Jenna, sounding nervous and looking back over to the pond. . 

“You can call, write, email me anytime you want. Dana can’t control who I talk too,” Greg said. He got in front of her and made himself look into her eyes. 

“I’m sorry that I’ve hurt you,” said Greg. Jenna’s eyes clouded over and she hugged him. 

“I just wanna stay here a little longer,” said Jenna. She closed her eyes and put her head on his chest. Greg closed his eyes and held her close.

 _I won’t forget the way you smirk right before a prank goes off on Barb, I won’t forget that you sing at your desk while you’re on hold or when your bored, that you make amazing red velvet cupcakes, that you prefer Coke to Pepsi and I won’t forget how great it felt the first time I kissed you in the stairwell after Dana and I got into that huge fight…and I won’t forget all the other little things that made me crazy about you_ , thought Greg listening to Jenna sniffle into his shirt.

Las Vegas-2005

Greg pulled his car to a stop and yawned. He was still trying to get used to early morning call-outs. He had just crawled into bed at 5 am when his phone went off. On the other line was Grissom telling him to rise and shine.

“Hard to rise when you haven’t even laid down,” Greg said fighting back a yawn. 

“I promise the overtime will be worth it. We have a DB in a bakery kitchen; Bakery is called Torta Dei dolci. A few blocks north away from the lab, you can’t miss it. When you get there make sure you see me first,” said Grissom. Greg fought back a groan. He had just finished a case with Sara involving drugs smuggled in a bunch of bakery goods. _At least the baked goods weren’t part of the melted body goop you accidentally swallowed._

“Sure,” said Greg hanging up with Grissom. He was grateful for Warrick’s advice about making sure your clothes and kit were ready for such occasions. He didn’t think he had the mental ability to put a kit together right now after barely shutting his eyes. Greg threw on a clean shirt and jeans, grabbed his vest off the sofa and was at the scene ten minutes later. Greg got out of his car and grabbed his kit from the back and went to find Grissom. Greg ran into Nick first thing.

“Hey man. How long were you out?” asked Greg. 

“I think I got three hours of sleep,” said Nick. Greg looked around the neighborhood and saw next to the bakery was a women’s clothing store and the shop next to it the windows had been soaped over. Still if felt out of place in this area.

“Wasn’t there a drug factory a few blocks from here?” asked Greg. Nick shrugged.

“Gentrification. Push the homeless back a few blocks, fix some potholes, add your indie book store or quaint local bakery and watch the market turn around,” said Nick holding a door open for them. There was a little sign on the door that read “Pardon the mess. We’re a work in progress.” _That’s an understatement,_ thought Greg.

The main area was still clearly being worked on. The walls had been painted a bright white, but there was still painter’s tape up indicating more work to be done. There was a small section of dark wooden tables with chairs. Boxes had been shoved to the side needing to be unpacked. The counter also had the same dark wood with a huge section meant to display baked goods. Boxes were also behind the counter with dishes, linens and menus. Clearly they weren’t ready to be open yet, but it was clear they were heading that way. 

They went into the kitchen and Greg was a bit thrown back by the smell of sugar and blood. David, his assistants, Hodges and Grissom were around the body. The victim was a woman, maybe in her late twenties with the back of her head caved in. A bloody rolling pin was next to the body.

“I’m going to take a stab in the dark and say the cause of death was blunt force trauma,” said Phillips. Phillips started looking for an ID on the victim with no luck while Greg pulled out his camera and started clicking photos of the rolling pin, the body and the blood splatter on the floor and counters. There was also what looked like vomit on the floor. 

“Did the victim throw up?” asked Greg while Nick started looking under some of the counters to see if he could locate a purse or ID.

“The owner said she lost her breakfast. I say it was coffee with frosted shredded wheat,” said Grissom and Greg felt bad for whoever found the body. _Way to turn the neighborhood around._ Phillips pulled a thermometer out of the woman and made some notes. 

“I’m going to place the time of death around 1 or 2 this morning,” said Phillips. Grissom had already taken photos he wanted of the body and gave David and his assistants the ok to move the body to a bag and onto a stretcher. 

“Sara is going to be here in a little bit to help process the kitchen. Nick, I want you, Greg and Hodges to talk to the owner and staff that found the body. They are upstairs in one of the offices, which is through that door, to your right and up those stairs. Take their statements, along with DNA samples, hair and fingerprints. Bring the owner down here when you’re done. I need to know about the security system and how someone could have gotten into the kitchen without tripping an alarm. And hopefully someone here can ID the victim for us,” said Grissom

“Why the hell would you break into a bakery kitchen, unless they keep a safe down here,” said Greg. Nick was looking through a purse he had found under a baker’s rack; it was real black leather and a pearl clasp.

“Maybe she had the munchies,” suggested Nick handing Grissom the purse that had no ID in it either. 

“That’s silly, if she wanted food it’s in the display window out front,” said Hodges. Nick and Greg shared a look while Grissom replied.

“No Hodges that’s plastic and foam for display, now go watch Nick and Greg work. Nick and Greg go work,” said Grissom. Greg and Nick headed for the offices.

“Why is Hodges here?” asked Greg with a moan. _Seriously this day can just stop now._

“Because god likes to punish both of Sanders and because it’s my turn in field rotation,” said Hodges. 

“Swear you two need to get married, maybe you can even get a cake from here,” said Nick admiring a fake five tier cake with a castle theme from the window display. 

“I'd rather drink bleach,” said Hodges.

“It can always be arranged,” said Greg heading up the stairs and into the office. 

A group of six women were huddled together sitting in either chairs or on the floor. One woman who barely topped 5’4 was wearing blue jeans and a short sleeve gray shirt showing off a natural tan with her brown hair, half was up in a ponytail and the rest went past her shoulders talking on the phone while sitting on a desk, but had her back to them. 

“No, it’s alright you don’t need to come today. I gave you today off yesterday afternoon, I think the shop is closed today anyway. I had to move everything from here to the shop in Henderson.” She paused and sighed deeply. “Yeah people are pissed off, but not much I can do about it….no I told the suppliers we had a gas leak and I’ll start calling customers later on, so unless this makes the papers I think it’s going to be ok business wise,” said the woman with a very nervous laugh. 

Something about her voice and that nervous laugh triggered something in Greg’s brain, but he blamed it on lack of sleep. _My brain is screwing with me._ Another woman with short dark curly hair and a rather curvy frame looked up at him and her eyes widened in shock and her face flushed red. _Oh shit. Please god let Nick not have noticed that and if she’s here then...of shit._

The woman nudged the other woman on the phone and nodded her head in the direction of Nick Greg and Hodges. 

“The 5-0 is here,” she said and there was a rather hostile tone in her voice. _Why are you giving me shit? What did she tell you?_ The woman on the phone nodded.

“Ok. Lissa I have to go, just take today and act like a slacker college student and not the over achieving intern I hired. Bye sweetie,” she hung up the phone and turned around. Greg felt himself go red in face and one look at her told her she was just as flustered as he was. She offered Nick a handshake buying for time.

“Jenna Bianchi, I’m the owner.” 


	2. Neutral Zone

“Mrs. Bianchi, I’m Nick Stokes and this is Greg Sanders. This is our assistant Hodges. We’re with the Crime Lab. We need to ask you and your staff some questions about the lady downstairs,” said Nick. Jenna swallowed hard and Greg gripped his case tight. _There is no god. None,_ thought Greg. 

“Should we call a lawyer or something similar to the devil?” asked a tall girl with bright red hair. She was wearing plaid pants and a white polo shirt with skull buttons. Jenna sighed, rubbed her temple and looked at the girl. _She’s starting to get a headache. Wow you haven’t seen her in and yet you can still remember a little tick like that,_ thought Greg. 

“Darling did you kill the lady in the kitchen?” asked Jenna. 

“No! I just want them to know I am well aware of my sixth amendment right and the right to remain silent,” said the girl.

“Now would be a wonderful time to work on your right to remain silent, Julia,” said Jenna. The girl muttered something under her breath about the West Memphis Three and Jenna rolled her eyes. _Well at least I’m not the only one having a shit morning._ Guilt kicked in though. He had wanted to be in the field working with dead people. It was hard, but it was what he had wanted to do. Jenna on the other hand... _she threw up. I almost threw up during my first up close encounter with a dead body._

“Let me guess she’s majoring in law?” asked Nick with a grin clearly trying to put them at ease. 

“Communication law actually and web design, however she does have a good point. Do we need to get a lawyer?” asked Jenna.

“This is just a chat trying to find out what happened to the lady in the kitchen. Mr. Sanders and Mr. Hodges are gonna take your DNA, hair and your prints,” said Nick. Julia muttered something about needing warrants and Greg felt his temper slip. 

“You could call a lawyer and wait for us to get warrants, but it’s going to make you all look bad and hold up trying to help the dead woman in your kitchen,” said Greg. Jenna turned and looked at him coolly.

“That isn’t what we’re trying to do here. This is all kind of new to us. It’s not everyday you walk into work and find a dead body and we’re just a tiny bit freaked out right now. We’ll help...just give us a break,” said Jenna. One of the women sniffled and someone else shushed her. Nick gave Greg a look and even Hodges seemed taken aback by his tone. _Get it together Sanders. It’s a crime scene. Just get through this case and you’ll never have to see her again._

“Look I get that this is not how you ladies wanted to start your Tuesday morning. Or any day of the week. If you want to wait for a lawyer to make you feel more at ease with what is going on right now we get that. But, it would slow things down in helping us find out what happened in your kitchen,” said Nick. Jenna looked over at the woman who was sniffing and the other one who was calming her down clearly worried.

“Look we’re not going to rat you out to INS if your staff isn’t all legal,” said Nick. 

“No...no...everyone is legal or at least trying to get legal. We have papers for everyone. They're just freaked out that this might make them look bad. Give me a sec,” said Jenna. She went over and knelt down next to the crying woman and spoke softly in Spanish for a few minutes. _She offered to teach me Spanish once. I said I knew enough to order tacos and booze. That was a poor life choice,_ thought Greg. 

Whatever she said seemed to calm them both down and Jenna nodded and tucked her hair behind her ears. It was then Greg noticed a bruise on the side of face. It was small and had been hidden by her hair. He felt something stick in his gut upon seeing that bruise. _Was she in a fight or was it an accident?_

“How did you get that bruise there?” asked Greg and Jenna shrugged. 

“Oh this? We had a bridezilla here the other day. We’re doing a soft opening leading up to our grand opening. I had her in here for a tasting and she got pissed when I wouldn’t bend the six to eight week rule on cake ordering. She wanted a six tier cake, with six different flavors and fillings by tomorrow afternoon. When I told her no it couldn’t be done, she freaked out and hit me,” said Jenna

“Over a cake,” said Hodges in shock. 

“Bitch was crazy,” said the woman who addressed Jenna when she was on the phone. _At least she’s stopped glaring at me,_ thought Greg.

“That’s Ofilia, she’s the manager and she saw what happened.,” said Jenna.

“Can you tell me what time everyone left?” asked Nick.

“We close to the public at seven, but me, Ofilia, her daughter Millia, Lissa, Nora, Maria and Julia stayed till eleven unpacking the kitchen and getting it set up, they left a little bit after eleven. I was here till about midnight doing some design work for upcoming orders. Went home, took a shower, got some sleep and was back here around five to open, when I found the body in the kitchen,” said Jenna. 

“What door did you come in from? And what door does everyone leave from?” asked Nick. 

“Front door is how most people leave at night. In the mornings depending on who’s here first it varies. I come in through the fire escape and into my office first thing to get orders sorted out and then I go to the kitchen to get things up and running. I normally let everyone in through the kitchen….I made sure everyone went through the front door today. I didn’t want them to see...that,” said Jenna. She was twisting her hair and despite not wanting too Greg felt something stir for her. _She made sure that no one else was going to have that burned into their brains._

“Greg can I see your camera?” asked Nick. Greg handed Nick the camera and quickly moved away from Jenna. 

_Note to self-ask Greg what his issue is this morning_ , thought Nick. He scanned through the pictures and found one that wasn’t too horrible to look at, but still enough to get an ID. He showed Jenna and the other ladies.

“Does this woman look familiar to any of you?” asked Nick.

“God its bridezilla,” said Julia. 

“Did bridezilla have a real name?” asked Nick. 

“Linda Stesiak. She came in for a tasting at one, freaked out at 1:30 and I threw her out of the bakery at 1:45,” said Jenna. 

“Did she leave an address, any sort of contact info?” asked Nick. Jenna nodded. 

“In my office, the next room to the left,” said Jenna

“Will take that before we leave. After we get your DNA and fingerprints, the staff can go home. Miss Bianchi, we’ll need you to stay and walk us through the bakery,” said Nick.

“Not a problem,” said Jenna. Greg could tell by her tone it was a huge problem and swallowed a smart remark.

“Greg would you do the honors,” said Nick stepping aside. Greg opened his kit on the desk and pulled out the needed swabs, baggies and print cards.

“Hodges, can you hold these for me?” asked Greg, handing him the evidence bags.

“The things I do to stay employed,” muttered Hodges taking the bags. Greg swabbed while Nick printed so things moved rather quickly. The ladies collected their stuff and headed out. 

“So when you get home are we going to open all the red wine?” whispered Oflia in Spanish, picking up her purse. 

“I’ll need a drink after today. You know someone is going to call my mother and she is going to fly back from Italy and want to know why I moved shop and ended up with a dead body in the kitchen,” said Jenna in Spanish. Nick kept printing, but was listening to their conversation. Greg knew Nick spoke Spanish and felt something unpleasant settle in his gut. _Please don’t talk about me, please don’t talk about me_

“Don’t let the man get you down. Are you going to be alright here with him?” asked Ofilia. Greg winced, there was clearly a tone in something Ofilia had said and he had a feeling it had to do with him. 

“We’re adults and we just need to get through this. At least I look cute right. I didn’t run into him at Target after a run looking sweaty and gross,” said Jenna. 

_Him,_ thought Nick and decided to test his theory. 

“Hey Hodges why don’t you go back downstairs and see if Grissom needs any help?” asked Nick. Nick knew that Hodges would jump at the chance to be a lap dog for Grissom and he wanted to know what was up with Greg and Greg wasn’t going to do anything if he knew someone was watching. First he had to get rid of Hodges. 

“Here’s your spit,” said Hodges, thrusting the bags at Greg and walking out. 

“Here. I’ll go put those in the van,” said Nick taking the bags out of Greg’s hands and leaving the room. Greg wanted to kick both of them right now as he realized Jenna had yet to be printed or swabbed.

“Hey,” said Jenna softly. Greg closed his eyes and wished that Grissom had called someone else out this morning; he was too tired to deal with anything, especially not the girl who broke his heart years ago. Greg looked at her and saw her looking back at him with those wonderful, soft brown eyes.

“So are you going to keep acting like I don’t exist or keep being an ass around me?” asked Jenna. Greg pulled out a swab.

“I just need a DNA sample,” he said coolly. Jenna glared at him, took the swab and ran it in her mouth, capped it and almost threw it at him.

“Here's your sample.” Greg pulled out another print card and some ink. 

“Should I print myself too?” asked Jenna. 

“No, we won’t get a good sample if you do,” said Greg. He took her hand and started printing her left hand.

“So you’re like a cop now?” asked Jenna trying to stop herself from snapping at him. It was a shock to both of them to see each other after all this time. He was trying to focus on taking her prints, but focus was lacking while holding her hand and pressing her fingers down to get a good impression. He took a deep breath, she was being polite and professional. They both wanted to get this over with and back to their lives. 

“Sort of, I just started a few months ago. I was doing lab work and I moved into the field recently,” said Greg. Jenna couldn’t help but hear the pride in his voice.

“Congratulations. Dana must be proud of you,” Greg’s grip tightened on Jenna’s left thumb and he pressed down a little too hard. Jenna yanked her hand away from him.

“That hurt,” she snapped. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. I still need your right hand,” said Greg. Jenna nodded and he started printing her right hand. _Of course she would think I was still with Dana. I never told her otherwise. Why would I after what she did?_

“So how long have you been running café cake land?” asked Greg. She had been nice about his job and he should be nice about her job. At least this was something they could be neutral about. 

“A few years now, but we just set up shop here a few months ago. It’s officially all mine now since mom stepped down after she went into remission...gee um almost four years now. She decided to go to Italy this year for an early retirement gift,” said Jenna

“Congratulations to you too. Andy must be really proud of you too,” said Greg. He printed the last finger and gave her a wet nap to wash the ink off. He missed the pained look on her face that was quickly hidden when he looked back at her.

“So when she comes back are you going to head back to school, finish up your Bachelors? I mean I know going back to Stanford is out, but you could do something around here, said Greg. _You called me crying when you had quit school. All that time and hard work down the drain because of some shitty cells. I really felt bad that you had to quit. Still...what you did afterwards...no...we’re not going down that road._

“No, I got my Associates in Business from Stanford and I have more real world experience than a grad student with a Bachelors, I’m running two bakeries and have some cool awards under my belt for my work here. I’m happy with my life,” said Jenna. Greg started looking through his case, it was easier than looking at her.

“Just seems like a waste you didn’t go back after your mom got better,” said Greg. Jenna's face started to get red.

“I had other things to do,” said Jenna.

“Like getting engaged to a moron who couldn’t stand the thought of you getting an education,” said Greg shutting the case. 

“Don’t even go there with me,” said Jenna. 

“I think I went there,” said Greg picking up the case and turning to head out of the room. Jenna bit her lip to keep from crying, then found herself getting really pissed off.

 _How dare he come in here, into my business and tell me that my life sucks because I didn’t get that piece of paper,_ thought Jenna _. I have worked too damn hard to let him belittle what I’ve done with my life._

“Tell Dana and your kid I said hello.” She brushed past Greg and down the stairs not even noticing Nick on her left. Nick poked his head in and looked at a shocked Greg.

“Boy you have a lot of talking to do,” said Nick.


	3. Cliff Notes on a relationship

Jenna was fighting the urge to go back upstairs and slap Greg for being an ass. What gave him the right to be so shitty about the choices she made for her family? _At least my choices didn’t screw up his life and no one else got hurt in the process. Just me._ It was a shitty day that could get shitter by the second considering the mood of the universe right now. _Maybe the fridge could break_ _next. Maybe the new girls will quit and I'll have to start interviewing people again. Maybe this hits the nightly news and years of blood, sweat and tears go down the drain. I’m sorry she’s dead, but Jesus Christ I cannot deal with this. It’s too much._

Jenna tried to clear her head before going into the kitchen. She needed to be calm and rational about all this if things were going to go back to some sort of normal.  _ This can’t be the only business in Vegas that’s had a dead body in the kitchen. I’m pretty sure Dino’s Tacos has had at least three dead bodies and they’re still in business. Just breathe and you’ll get this and Greg Sanders out of your life for good.  _

The effort was a lost cause from the moment she went back into the kitchen. Grissom knew people and he knew that Jenna was upset about something and he had a feeling that it wasn’t just the DB or the mess in the kitchen that included her own vomit. 

“Would it be possible to get a tour of the bakery so we can get a better understanding of the layout?’ asked Grissom. He noticed she took a second to refocus herself after seeing blood on the countertop. 

“Sure. Well the shop is three floors, the basement is mostly just storage for pans and parts. We keep our dry goods down there too. Would you like to start there and work your way up?” asked Jenna. Grissom nodded

“Sara could you come with me, just in case we need any photos? Hodges please wait here for us” asked Grissom.  _ At least this gives me a break from him. I really should talk to Ecklie about lab rotation into the field, _ thought Grissom

“Sure,” said Sara and she finished collecting something near the doorway. Jenna showed them to the back of the kitchen and opened a door that open onto a flight of stairs and flipped on a light switch so they could see going down

“Can you tell me why you chose this location?” asked Sara. 

“It was part of the terms. I got a small business-minority owner loan through a local program. I had to pick from certain parts of town the city wants to spruce up. This seemed like the best of the lot,” said Jenna

“The former residents haven’t been bothering you?” asked Grissom poking through some of the racks.

“Well they were kind of pissed. Which is fair I guess since they were here first We worked out a deal once we’re really going all the day old stuff is fair game. I would put it in a box outside and they could have it. We did have a problem with a flasher for a bit, but that stopped once he flashed the owner of the clothing shop next store,” said Jenna.  _ He wasn’t expecting an ass kicking from a Drag Queen named Princess. _

“Did you call anyone to report him?” asked Sara. 

“We did the first three times, but we were told the cops have real crimes to deal with. So I got everyone pepper spray and we left at night in a group,” said Jenna. Grissom fought the urge to roll his eyes. Flashing was just a gateway crime and maybe the woman who was murdered had been this guy’s gateway. 

“Do you remember what he looked like?” asked Grissom. 

“He was white. A little taller than me, black hair. Red track pants,” said Jenna. Those pants were burned into her skull. 

“It looks like the door to the kitchen was jimmed opened, but no alarm went off,” said Grissom. Jenna sighed and she shoved her hands into her jean pockets.

“The guy is supposed to come out next week and set up cameras plus the alarm system. After this I guess I’ll have to put a rush on it,” admitted Jenna. Nerves and probably some guilt started coming to the surface as she started talking. 

“Honestly we’re still trying to get going so I don’t keep a lot of cash here...maybe about a thousand for petty cash. I checked the safe and the money was still there. I figured if anyone was going to get robbed first it would either be the clothing store or the guy opening the video store. They have hard goods. Why rob us? Unless you want flour or blender parts,” said Jenna. 

“Actually you would be surprised how much the KitchenAids would fetch on Ebay,” said Grisson and Jenna gave him a very weak smile. 

“Can we get a better tour of the kitchen?” asked Grissom. Jenna led the way back up the stairs. All the hairs stood up on the back of her neck once they were in the kitchn and suddenly she felt like crying. She hadn’t even baked in this kitchen yet. Everything came from the bakery in Henderson while they were setting up.  _ God damn can’t one thing go right. _

“It appears the back door was kicked in,” said Grissom and Jenna shrugged. It was a cheap door, but it did the job.  _ Plus I had other things I was trying to line up. Vendors, staff, wiring, inspections. Hell, even the inspectors really didn’t care about it. Stupid. _

“It wasn’t the best door, but the one I ordered was supposed to be here today. It would have been a bitch to get through,” admitted Jenna. “Could I...would it be possible to get that put in today once it’s delivered?I mean...I don’t wanna mess up your crime scene, but I can’t leave it like that,” said Jenna. The back door was ajar and wouldn’t shut now. That had been her first clue something was wrong. She was the last one out and always made sure the door was shut and locked behind her. 

Grissom could sense a lot of emotions from the younger woman. She was upset which was natural considering what had happened. Hodges had told him how she had been concerned for her staff upstairs.  _ She wants to help, but she also wants to keep this place safe for her team. _ As a supervisor, Grissom could relate to that in some way.  _ Would she kill for her team though? _

“We might need a few more hours to make sure everything is clear. You can sit with an officer while we finish. Once we’re done I can give you the name of a team that can clean up the scene for you. Any damages can be handled by our crime victimization fund...including installing the door,” said Grissom. She nodded and sighed. 

“We’ve all worked so hard on this....I can’t explain it,” said Jenna.  _ Working towards this has put a lot of stuff out of my head and now it’s upstairs in my office.  _

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nick was looking at him like he was a stranger and Greg wished he could have just traded cases with Warrick or Catherine right now.  _ Whatever they have going on can’t be as bad as this, _ thought Greg.

“Okay when this shift is over, we are going to have a serious talk about you, the cake lady and your kid that you never told anyone about,” said Nick. 

“It’s not what you think…” Greg was flustered and he sat on the desk. You would think after almost seven years the sting of what had happened wouldn’t be so damn raw. He was a different person now. How could he explain what had happened between them without feeling so damn bitter?  _ I thought she loved me and she just used me too.  _

“Look, Grissom wants us to check out Jenna’s office, Hodges is following Grissom around like a puppy and Jenna’s showing him the bakery, so let’s go in Jenna’s office and talk,” said Nick. Greg nodded and followed Nick into the other room.

The office was very much Jenna.  _ Or least the one I thought I knew.  _ It was so neat and put together you could probably eat off the floor, which was hardwood. There were a few bookshelves filled with either cookbooks or bridal magazines. The desk was facing a window that had white curtains with purple stripes that overlooked the alley; it had a small laptop and printer. Most of the desk was for pictures, like her old desk back in Stanford. The pictures were newer though, Jenna at her brother’s wedding. Another one showed her holding an infant while sitting in a rock chair next to her brother. Her in another rocking chair holding another infant with a guy he vaguely remembered from stories she had told him about growing up. Another set of pictures showed the babies were now kids. Jenna and the little girl were standing next to Snow White. Her and a little boy were on a set of swings. Jenna and her mother with the little girl at a different theme park. 

There was a side table next to the desk that had a drawing pad and colored pencils set up. The pad was open to a rough outline of a three tier cake made to look like a stack of books.  _ She did say she liked being creative with her baking.  _ Something was nagging at him and he couldn’t put his finger on it though. 

“So you have a kid?” asked Nick poking through the bookcase.  _ Well let’s just rip the scab off, _ thought Greg.

“No. That was something my ex girlfriend cooked up after I graduated and started dating Jenna,” said Greg.  _ If Dana hadn’t come back would I still be with Jenna. Could I have stayed with someone who was just better at hiding what an asshole they were? _ “I met Jenna when we were at Stanford, she was majoring in business. We were both working this crappy data entry job part time, me for spending cash and my parents thought it would be good for me to learn how to be an adult with a 9 to 5 job. She was working for rent and food. She got in on a scholarship, but it was just cheaper to live off campus for her,” said Greg.  _ Plus her freshman year dorm mate kept sleeping with every guy on campus and it wasn’t worth the headache of trying to fight to get a new dorm assignment.  _

“We just clicked...you know. She made me laugh and we had fun together. I honestly think that if she hadn’t been there, I would have killed myself from the boredom within five minutes. _ Even though she was a business major, she would listen to me geek out about my chemistry stuff. She liked listening to new music with me. She taught me about hiding porn around the office. She was fun/ _

_ “Jenna  _ was single, _ most of the time _ however, I was dating a girl named Dana. I just...well I kind of happened into it. I don’t know. I mean...back in the day I was not the devilish charmer you see before you. Girls like her did not go with guys like me,” said Greg.

“You were thinking like a 20 year old male college student,” said Nick.

“Yeah. I mean I thought I felt something, but I think I stayed hoping I would feel something for her you know,” said Greg. He looked through a desk drawer and took a picture of a black and white day planner before opening it up to yesterday and studying it. She had a meeting with her staff in Henderson first thing in the morning. A doctor’s appointment around ten. The cake tasting was in the afternoon and her whole day was open after that. Greg put the planner back and kept looking through the desk while talking.

“It took me a long time to admit that I didn’t feel anything real. Looking back, I stayed hoping I would feel something more for her. I didn’t want to admit that I had spent almost two years in a relationship because the sex was sometimes great you know. It finally came to a head right before I graduated. We fought all the time, but this was the big blow out fight. I got the job to work in San Francisco. It was cool, but I told her I didn’t wanna be there forever. Even then I knew I wanted more of a challenge. When I brought up the idea of us moving out of state she just lost it. Like all out lost it. We each said a lot of shit and to add insult to injury she broke up with me and called our relationship a waste of time,” said Greg. 

“Ouch,” said Nick. 

“Yeah ouch was right, I mean even though I didn’t feel anything for her it still hurt, ok she was my first serious girlfriend so there was a little feeling there, enough for it to hurt a bit,” said Greg. He wasn’t finding anything to suggest the victim had been up here. He was also weighing how much to tell Nick about what had happened after his fight with Dana. He had to admit looking back some of his actions hadn’t been the greatest right after.  _ I jumped from Dana to Jenna in the span of an afternoon. I made Jenna cry before we really talked about what happened. God it was a mess.  _ _ Just give him the cliff notes version.  _

“So I went into work and was acting like a love sick asshole when Jenna finally made me spill what had happened. I just spilled everything and she just sat there and listened to me. When I was done, she just looked at me and told me that Dana was an evil bitch and that if she couldn’t see what a wonderful person I was, she should be kicked in the ass…and when she said that it was like a light clicked on. I knew in that second what she meant to me and that I would be better for her and she would be better for me too. She stood up to leave and Ikissed her. We hooked up that night and started seeing each other,” said Nick

“So why are you not with her now and what kid is she talking about?” asked Nick pulling out a file from a filing cabinet

“I was getting ready to leave for San Francisco when Dana showed up on my doorstep with a positive pregnancy test from her doctor’s office in her hand. She told me it was mine and wanted to know what we should do about it,” said Greg 

“Let me guess, you decide to do the good guy thing and be with your baby’s mama,” said Nick taking a picture of the file. 

“I ended it with Jen, we agreed to be friends. She came back here to Vegas, only to find out her mom had cancer and she dropped out of school. We talked a few times, we hated where our lives had gone and that we were much happier when we were together. I even told her that after the baby was born I wanted her back, I would be there for my child, but I wanted to be with her. She said she would wait for me...then for no reason she stopped calling, or writing or emailing me. I couldn’t get a hold of her for months.Then Dana had a baby that was a little too dark to be mine,” said Greg, studying the desk and trying to figure out what was bothering him. 

“She conned you good,” said Nick pulling out a copy of Linda Stesiak credit card from the file

“Yep, I told her that I was moving out and that she could do whatever the hell she wanted. She laughed and told me if I was planning on going back to ‘my little wetback’ that she would need to break off her engagement. I got pissed and asked her what she meant and she told me that an engagement announcement had to come to the apartment a few days before and it was from Jenna, she was going to marry her dickhead of a boyfriend who she had dumped two years ago.. I knew she wasn’t waiting or coming back to me. A few months later, I got the job out here in Vegas, but thought ‘large city, night shift job’ our paths would never cross again,” admitted Greg

“Until you walk right into a crime scene that takes place in her bakery. Little odd don’t you think,” said Nick. Greg raised an eyebrow. 

“She didn’t even know I moved to Vegas, so if you’re saying she killed someone to get me here, you are a crazy little man,” said Greg. 

“I just believe that if two people are supposed to be together, it will happen, it could take months, years, a lifetime, but it will happen sooner or later. Personally I prefer sooner,” said Nick.

“I gave her five thousand dollars before she stopped talking to me,” said Greg. Nick whipped his head around.

“You what?” asked Nick. 

“I was making good money at the lab...I had enough set aside for Dana and the kid for child support so when Jenna told me she was struggling with her mom’s bills and I just sent her some money. She needed the help. After that she was gone. So basically I was a meal ticket for both of them,” said Greg. Nick sighed.

“Damn G. I’m sorry. Look if you want off this case I’ll talk to Grissom for you,” said Nick. 

“No. I just need to put on my big boy pants and deal with this. Come on. I think we’ve tortured Grissom enough with Hodges,” said Greg standing up and looking over the photos on her desk and the ones on her wall when it hit him what was bothering him. _Where are the wedding pictures? Maybe she got divorced and didn’t want the reminder._

She looked happy in the photos he saw, but was it the same cover he used with people. He dated, he flirted with Sara, but every now and then Jenna would creep back into his thoughts and hurt him a little more each time.  _ I loved you and you broke my god damned heart. Maybe I also moved here to prove something to myself. That I could move past you.  _ He sighed and headed back downstairs. 

Jenna was getting ready to lead Grissom, Sara and Hodges upstairs when Greg and Nick came down from the office. 

“We were able to find the records on Miss. Stesiak. She’s from out of state, but I’m sure with the credit number noted here, we could find a paper trial,” said Nick. Grissom noticed how oddly Nick was looking at Jenna and how Greg didn’t seem to want to look at her.  _ Well this is something to figure out later. _

“I think we have everything we need here, Miss Bianchi. If we need anything else we’ll call you. I’ll have Officer Mitchell sit with you while we finish up downstairs. I suggest getting in touch with those resources we talked about as soon as possible,” said Grissom.

“Thank you,” said Jenna shaking Grissom’s hand. Hodges turned to Jenna and seemed to studying her closely. 

“You’ll have to forgive me for asking this, but considering your heritage, do you think this could be a mob hit?” asked Hodges. Jenna’s jaw dropped open and she blinked like she was trying to grasp what had just been said. Grissom looked like he wanted the floor to swallow him. Sara and Nick exchanged a glance and Greg was trying not to laugh at how out of touch Hodges could be.

“I’m normally against assaulting an officer, but we all be willing to turn around if you would like to hit him once,” said Sara. Jenna's shock faded and a small smirk came across her face and Greg knew that Hodges was in for it.

“It is possible; my grandmother upset a lot of people when she left Italy at fourteen,” said Jenna.

“Really?” asked Hodges.

“She was supposed to marry some guy old enough to be her grandfather and instead she took a boat to New York and then a train to Vegas when it was just getting started. She married my Mexican grandfather when she was sixteen. They were almost like the Tony and Maria of their time-you weren’t supposed to mix like that back in the day,” whispered Jenna in a scandalized tone.

“Anyhoo it could be those very, very, very distant relatives who found out my grandmother married outside her kind a very long time ago and decided her granddaughter should find a dead body in her kitchen as payback,” said Jenna. She took a pen out of her pocket and wrote a number on Hodges hand.

“That’s my home line, call me anytime you want. I may need you to help me,” said Jenna with a straight face. Hodges nodded gravely. Sara grinned at Grissom who did not look amused at all. Nick shook his head and shrugged. Jenna turned to look at Greg and only got a blank stare. 

_ God I miss the cute guy who was impressed by a three hole punch frozen in ice, _ thought Jenna. _ If you hadn’t come in that day I was this close to putting in my notice. I stayed for you.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts are always welcome.


	4. Ice Breaker

Jenna had only been at this job for six weeks and she was this close to putting in her two week’s notice. True she was only part time and they agreed to work around her classes, it was in walking distance of her apartment, and she was this close to being to qualify for health insurance, but if she stayed here any longer she might shove a pen in her eye. Most of her coworkers were okay people. Well her boss was a bit weird and there was something going on between her desk mate and the lady in HR. Jenna had worked in kitchens long enough to see simmering sexual tension between people. It was Barb that was going to make her kill herself in this desk filled hellscape. 

_ She can’t even get my name right. _ She kept calling her Jennifer. At first Jenna just thought it was a mistake. Maybe Barb was just bad with names or had misheard her. Nope. She just wouldn’t budge. Jenna had tried to meet her half way.  _ Just call me Jen...nope. _ Barb just refused to call her by her name. It was also her holy than thou, I’m older than you hence your better attitude that was driving two of Jenna’s passion projects right now. 

One was trying out new recipes. Cakes, cookies, pies were now a staple in the breakroom. She wanted the practice before applying to any other bakery or restaurant in the area. She had been good enough for her grandmother and mother’s kitchen, would she be good enough for another kitchen away from her family? It couldn’t hurt to find out. She prayed another job would work with her class schedule. She wasn’t the first to have gone to college in their family. Frankie had beat her too it, well he was older so of course he went first. But she was the first to go to an almost Ivy League school. She wasn’t about to mess that up for anything. 

The second passion project was seeing how much she could piss Barb off with a basic hazing trick she had seen lots of times between the kitchen staff back home. It would only be a matter of time before Barb went looking for her three hole punch. 

Jenna fought the urge to yawn and took another sip of her water and waited for Barb to open her desk drawer and see the present she had been given. She went back to her typing, wondering how someone would feel knowing that she had all their personal info and when she was done typing it in, it went to a telemarketer who called them during dinner or while their favorite TV show was on. Or to a door to door salesmen looking for new leads. Or to another company that sent folks lots of junk mail.  _ Just stick it out for this week and go do the interview Friday night over at the cheap Italian place. You make a cannoli with one arm tied behind your back.They probably even buy the shells. _

Excuse me Jenna,” said Steve, her boss. Jenna looked up and saw him standing there with a new guy who was a good six inches taller than her.

“Jenna this is Greg Sanders and he’s going to be doing Mark’s old job. I was hoping you could help me show him the ropes around here” Jenna looked at Greg and smiled. He was just too cute; he had gone through a lot of trouble to make himself presentable. Suit, tie that looked liked it was choking him to death and it appeared that he had tried and failed to make his hair stay flat. Jenna stood up to shake his hand and only came up to the middle of this chest. 

“Jenna Bianchi, it’s nice to meet you.” She shook his hand and the poor guy looked so nervous. 

_ He really needs to loosen up, _ thought Jenna and she knew how.

“Would it be alright if I went with you while you show Greg around the office? Just so we get to know each other?” asked Jenna.

“Sure why not,” said Steve/ Jenna saved her file and grabbed her ice water. She started following Greg and Steve over to Barb’s desk and tried to hide her grin.

“This lady here is a rock, Barb Leeds. Barb say hello to Greg,” said Steve. The older woman dressed in mauve suit turned in her chair, seized Greg’s hand and shook it hard.

“Barb Leeds, Assistant Floor Manager.

“To the Floor Manager. Barb breeds dogs on the side, isn’t that right?” asked Steve. Barb nodded gravely.

“Why yes, one of them just won best in show.” Barb opened the drawer Jenna was hoping for. “I have pictures here…GOD DAMN-IT JENNIFER!” 

“It’s Jen or Jenna, not Jennifer.,” said Jenna cooly. 

“Now calm down what’s the matter?” asked Steve. Barb reached in and pulled out a clear plastic bowl that had a three hole punch, held in ice. She tossed the bowl on her desk. It almost slid off the desk and was stopped by a framed picture of Barb’s perfect wiener dogs.

“She put my stuff in ice again!” Greg started to laugh, but pulled it into a coughing fit. He looked at Jenna and she smirked. 

“You are my witness,” said Barb pointing at Greg. “I want her punished.” 

“Now how do you know it was me?” asked Jenna sweetly, taking a sip of her water. Steve was trying to hold his poker face.

“Jenna, we’ve talked about this. While it was funny all last week, it needs to stop. You need to stop putting Barb’s stuff in ice. Now say you’re sorry.,” said Steve.

“I’m sorry Barb; you know I’m not cold-blooded.” Jenna looked at Greg and saw him grinning.

“I’m sure Jenna isn’t an ice queen,” said Greg. 

“See all better now. Barb that should melt in a few hours and everything will be fine. Jenna, I have other work to do, can you take care of Mister Sanders?”

“Yup.” Steve walked away from a muttering Barb. Jenna looked at Greg again and he seemed relaxed and his brown eyes were shining with glee.

“Shall I show you to your new home or would you like a tour of our fabulous lunch room/breakdown room combo?” asked Jenna.

“Breakdown room?” asked Greg. 

“I’m pretty sure everyone in here has had a meltdown at least once in there. We got really sweet vending machines though,” said Jenna. 

“Let’s see these sweet vending machines,” said Greg. Jenna motioned to the back of the office and through a set of double doors to the grey break room/kitchen area.

“Fridge, microwave, sink, coffee pot for all your caffeine urges. We have three vending machines-we’re fancy around here. If you want your own cup be sure to label it or Tom. B will take it. We don’t know what he does with the mugs, but we’re sure it’s for the dark arts. If you bring your own lunch be sure to label it or else Tom. M will eat it and we’re sure it’s just him being a dick,” said Jenna. 

“We get muffins every day?” asked Greg pointing to the tray of muffins on the table.

“Well not everyday. I was just in the mood to make them last night. You should have been here last week. I made a caramel brownie that got me three marriage proposals,” said Jenna. Greg rolled his eyes and took a muffin

“So did you really put her stuff in ice all last week?” asked Greg. 

“I can neither confirm nor deny anything relating to the case in question, but when she stops calling me Jennifer, hell will stop freezing over. I’ve been here almost two months and my name isn’t that hard. If I can keep Tom. B. Tom. M and Tom. P straight in my head she should be able to get mine right. Come on. I’ll show you to your new home,” said Jenna. They headed back to the desk and Greg took a bite of the muffin. 

“You really make this?” asked Greg. 

“Yep,” said Jenna. She moved Mark’s old desk closer to her’s and started making sure the desk had supplies in it. 

“Like from a box?” asked Greg and Jenna raised an eyebrow. 

“We don’t know each other yet so I’m going to forgive you this one time for implying I used a box mix. Don’t do it again or I will find a way to ice this whole desk,” said Jenna with a smile grin. 

“So you are a criminal mastermind,” said Greg sitting down at the desk. 

“Just a minor league Batman villain. This will do for now, when I’m done training you though you can move to another desk,” said Jenna. 

“But what if I like this one?” asked Greg, leaning back in the chair. “I get a good vibe from this desk.” Something about this dorky smile made her laugh. 

“Then you can stay right there. I have lunch at noon, you wanna grab some pizza with me? I can tell you all the really important things about working here. Like if you ever get a craving for mini candy bars, go see Marv, he has everything in his bottom left drawer.

“Sure,” said Greg. Jenna pulled up a chair and sat next to him. 

“Now let me teach you about the job that is so easy, I’m sure that someday we’ll come in and find monkeys doing it.” She turned to get a folder and didn’t notice the silly grin Greg had while looking at her. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“So what made you want to work at the most boring place on earth?” asked Greg sipping his root beer. 

“My want to eat and my need for textbooks. I also like having a place to sleep at night that I can call my own. It got really old seeing a sock on the doorknob and knowing I was gonna have to sleep in the lobby again. Why did you want to work at the most boring place on earth?” asked Jenna.

“My need for partying and my need for cool toys, I blew my savings in New York over the summer…wow that makes me sound like an ass doesn’t it?” asked Greg. Jenna was used to hearing her white peers talk about having money like it was just there. At least Greg was the first one to admit he sounded like an asshole about it/ 

“Hey party for me please. My aid covers classes and some textbooks, but living off ramen and canned chicken till winter break isn’t my thing. Plus my baking hobby kind of adds up,” said Jenna biting into a breadstick. 

“Let me buy lunch then,” said Greg. Jenna felt her face go a little pink.

“No it’s cool I have this,” said Jenna. It was the cheapest place she knew, plus what the hell he was cute. It wasn’t like the male population of Stanford was breaking down her door

“Please after the ‘ice breaker’ this morning and hands down the best blueberry muffin I have ever had I owe you,” said Greg. 

“Well if that’s the case I should never make you my red velvet cupcakes. It will ruin you for other women. Plus it’s been awhile since a member of the opposite sex treated me,” teased Jenna. 

“So from that remark, I’m gathering that you’re single,” said Greg. Jenna took a sip of her Coke and shrugged. Honestly she was pretty much over Andy. His shit fit this summer put an end on anything she felt. 

“We broke up over the summer. He wanted me to quit after I got my Associate’s next year, but I really want my B.S in Business,” said Jenna.

“Sorry,” said Greg. 

“Don’t be sorry. It made me realize that we wanted different things in life. I want a business that is going to kick ass and he wants…I don’t know,” said Jenna putting some pizza on her plate. 

“Forgive me for saying this, but you look too nice to be running your own business. I’m not trying to be sexist or anything, but you remind me of a grade school teacher.” Greg decided to start stuffing his own face before he looked anymore like an ass. Jenna giggled. It was just something about his open mouth, insert foot attitude that cracked her up.

“And what’s your major, English…no wait Philosophy. You look like the super deep thought type of person,” said Jenna.

“Chemistry,” said Greg.

“No way. You don’t look like the kid who was stuffed in a locker daily.” Greg shook his head.

“Believe me I had the full nerd brace look going on and I was captain of the high school Chess Team...I was also an Eagle Scout,” said Greg. 

“They have captains for the Chess Team?” Jenna asked, sounding shocked. 

“Don’t mock me, what did you do in high school?” asked Greg.

“I was in choir with my best friend, but I worked mostly, my grandma started a bakery back in the 50’s and my mother took it over and being the third generation girl means I’m slave labor. However, I did learn to make a good cannoli, it’s been known to bring men to tears.” Greg snorted and almost got root beer on his pizza.

“Wow, cocky aren’t we,” said Greg.

“I take pride in my kitchen skills. Thank you very much. I earned them with beatings and early Sunday mornings in an unairconditioned bakery in Vegas. Mom finally broke when grandma died and bought an air conditioner. I think grandma might have rolled over in her grave,” said Jenna. They finished their pizza and headed back to work. 

“Well I wish my current girlfriend would learn some kitchen skills, because I suck at cooking and Mac and cheese dinners are getting old,” admitted Greg. Jenna suddenly felt a little disheartened that Greg had a girlfriend. 

_Figures the first cute guy to buy you a meal in months turns out to be taken. It could be worse. He could be boring_ , thought Jenna. When they got back to the office Barb was bitching that the hole punch was leaking on her papers. 

“You know I might have something in the chem lab that is almost like jello. Anything else you wanna try out?” asked Greg. 

“Let me think about it,” said Jenna. By Thursday she canceled her interview and threw out her notice. The job really wasn’t so bad now that she had made a friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts are always welcome.


	5. The Worst Day Since Yesterday

Las Vegas- June 2005

“Hodges is trying to get the phone number off his hand and onto a piece of paper, but he was sweating and the ink ran and now all he can make out is a two and five. God it’s the funniest thing I’ve seen since coming here,” said Wendy pouring herself some coffee. 

“I wish I could have seen the look on his face when she did it. Greg what did Hodges look like when she did that?” asked Archie. 

The lab rats were getting ready to start and Greg was getting ready to start his double shift and was getting ready to go over the stuff brought back from the bakery with Grissom, Sara and Nick. Word of what Hodges had done at the scene and Jenna’s reaction were spreading like wildfire through the lab. It was great because Hodges was always such an ass and the fact that a civilian had brought him down a peg was priceless.

“I don’t know, I wasn't really paying attention.” Greg turned his back to get creamer and missed the looks between Wendy and Archie. Greg should have been loving the hell out of this, Hodges never missed a chance to take a dig on Greg and here was the chance of a lifetime and Greg didn’t seem to care.

“Okay…where is Sanders and what have you done with him?” asked Wendy.

“What?” asked Greg.

“Greg, Hodges got owned and you’re not feeling it, that either means you’re ill or you’re not Greg. I’m leaning towards not Greg, because even sick Sanders would give a smile to the falling of Hodges,” said Archie. 

“Just really tired, that's all. I see you guys later,” Greg walked out and Nick walked in for his coffee fix and was caught by the lab rats.

“What is wrong with Greg?” asked Archie.

“What did Hodges look like when she wrote on his hand?” asked Wendy

“Seriously is Greg sick, the man looks like someone kicked his dog or the farm in Hawaii is not growing his coffee anymore,” said Archie. 

Nick shook his head. It was clear during their brief conversation that Greg had really been head over heels for this girl and she broke his heart. Still there was just something about her that Nick had a hard time believing she would have ripped Greg off like that.  _ Maybe she thought he would be better off without and she took the money thinking it was like a parting gift. A very expensive parting gift, but something just isn’t adding up.  _

“Greg is fine, early morning roll outs are still new. But Hodges looked like he couldn’t believe a woman was touching him and he looked like the cat that swallowed the canary. Has he called her yet?” asked Nick.

“All that he can make out from his sweaty little palm is two numbers. Not much to work with,” said Wendy.

“I wish I could have seen it,’ said Archie.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Greg downed his coffee quickly, it burned slightly but it took the edge off how shitty he did feel. The Jenna who wrote a probably fake number on Hodges’s hand was the Jenna he remembered when the first met at the job entering data for telemarketers. The Jenna who put other people’s stuff in ice, got him to hide dirty magazines in the office and made him laugh till he cried was right in front of him when she wrote on Hodges’s hand. When she looked at him, it was like she was trying to pull him back in time, when they were still friends…well at least still speaking. He couldn’t go back there though, it hurt too much. 

_ I asked her to wait for me, god damn it and she goes off and plans to marry some jackass that wasn’t good enough for her from the second I heard about him. Then she acts like nothing happened between us _ , thought Greg. He headed over to Grissom’s office to get an update on the case. Grissom and Sara were deep in conversation and didn’t notice when Greg walked in. 

_ Remember when you and Jenna would talk like that, not caring who saw, just focused on the conversation and the way she would laugh and get giddy when a prank was being planned.  _ Greg cleared his throat and sat down in a chair. Grissom moved away calmly, but Sara seemed to jump slightly.

_ Jenna used to jump away when people saw you huddled like that. She didn’t want people to know what was going on, even though the only one who didn’t see it was me, because I was a dumbass. _

“So any luck retracing the Stesiak credit card?” asked Greg. Nick walked in with a report from the credit card company.

“The only activity was at the bakery when she paid for her tasting, other than that no hotel rooms in her name, no car rental, nothing,” said Nick.

“You’re kidding…how did she get to Vegas?” asked Sara. 

“Mom could be footing the bill; I have someone running down anyone with the last name Stesiak or with her. Still looking through, it could take awhile,” said Nick. 

“Try to step it up a little,” said Grissom. “What can you tell me about the pink crystals near the kitchen door?” asked Grissom.

“The crystals are Swarovski Crystals, the diamonds of crystals. They could have come from a piece of jewelry the victim was wearing or anyone who likes shiny things,” said Sara. 

“The victim didn’t have any jewelry on her. Whoever took her wallet made off with the engagement ring,” said Greg. 

“Jenna the owner said the victim’s engagement ring was rather impressive and it left a good impression on her face,” said Sara. Greg swallowed hard seeing the bruise on Jenna’s face. “She said it was a pink diamond ring that was stupidly big....her words not mine,” said Sara with a small grin.  _ Great she’s made your co-worker and former crush like her, _ thought Greg.

“Maybe our victim had a piece of jewelry with pink crystals,” said Greg. 

“Could have been one of the girls in the kitchen was wearing something with crystals. It broke and they picked it up,” suggested Nick. 

“It would have to be a necklace. Most bakers don’t like to wear stuff on their hands. Dough gets stuck in rings or a bracelet could fall into a batter,” said Greg without thinking. It was something Jenna had told him about her own jewelry wearing habits.  _ Her mom lost a mood ring in a wedding cake.  _

“Personal experience?” asked Grissom with a raised eyebrow. 

“Saw it on Food Network,” said Greg. Grissom shook his head.

“Do we have any leads on the flasher?” asked Grissom. Nick opened his file and sighed. 

“I was really hoping this would be something nice and easy for a change. Donnie Loldy. He has a string of arrest going back to the early 90’s of flashing, sexual harassment, stalking. His trade is his bright red track pants. Could have been our guy. However, Donnie was taking a nap in the Vegas ER last night. He got drunk, decided to try to flash a yoga instructor six blocks from our scene and got his head bounced off a sidewalk by her bodybuilder husband,” said Nick.

“That area is full of possible suspects though. I know the owner said she worked out a system with the locals so they wouldn’t bother her, but it could have been a crime of opportunity,” said Sara. 

“Prep sees the door open, lone victim, easy pickings,” said Greg. He shuddered a little to think that of all the places in Vegas to get her own business started she picked one of the crappier neighborhoods to set up in.  _ Is she being safe at night when she works alone? What if she had been the victim I had been called out for this morning. _ Greg didn’t want to think of Jenna laying on Doc Robbins' table having her insides taken out and trying to piece together her death.  _ No one deserves to be murdered like our vic and I wouldn’t wish that on her, _ thought Greg.

“Well I’m getting ready to talk to Robbins to see if the cause of death is crystal clear yet,” said Grissom. 

“Oh that was lame,” said Sara. Grissom shrugged and gave Sara a look. Sara gave him a smile and Grissom headed out. Sara and Nick trailing him to talk to Robbins. Greg looked at them and felt like he had been hit with a rolling pin.

_ When the hell did Grissom and Sara hook up? _ Greg saw it, he and Jenna had done the same dance for over a year before they got together and now Grissom and Sara were doing it, a whole hell of lot better than him and Jenna had.  _ Maybe they’ll actually be happy together.  _

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Why can’t you bring me more cases like this Gil? Simple, clean cut blunt force trauma to the back of the head. Weapon is a little crude, a rolling pin,” said Robbins holding up the bag with the weapon. 

“It was in a bakery doc, you use what you can find,” said Grissom. 

“Well it could have been worse, could have been a frying pan. Help me roll her over,” said Robbins. 

Grissom and Nick rolled her to her side so they could get a better view of the head wound. There was also a bruise on the back of the victim’s neck.

“The victim is about 5’9 and the blows to the skull seem to be at a downward angle. However, this bruise on the back of her neck might have been the first blow knocking her down. The rest of the blows are to her head. As you can see the back of her skull is almost completely caved in, suggesting a very brutal beating,” said Robbins. 

“The owner got into a fight the day before with our victim. Maybe the victim came back for round two and the owner defended herself,” said Sara. Greg looked at Linda and wanted to shake his head and he had to swallow a defense for Jenna.  _ She got her ass kicked in high school because she wouldn’t let some girls cheat off her. She’s not a beat down type of person. _ Robbins shook his head.

“This attack was all from behind, no defensive wounds, no marks on the face or anything on the front, like I said the first blow took her down, everything after that was brutal,” said Robbins, covering up the body and handing them the bag with the rolling pin and some evidence bags. 

“No signs of sexual assault though, some hair found on her person. Found this piece of crystal in the wound that was a bit odd. Sorry there isn’t more to work with,” said Robbins

“Gave us more than we had before Doc,” said Grissom. The group headed out.

“So what do you think?” asked Nick. 

“Not sure yet. Nick can you start doing background checks on all the employees at the bakery and the owner? Greg can you help Nick with that? Sara run these skin and hair to Hodges and tell him to quit wasting time on a fake phone numbers we have a murder to work and suspects are not for dating than give these to Mandy for finger prints,” said Grissom. 

“You’re saying that Mrs. Bianchi is a suspect?” asked Greg. Grissom turned and looked at Greg. Greg tried not to go red.  _ Just shut your mouth you idiot.  _

“Everyone is always a suspect, however when you have a small motive and means, plus finding the body first, it puts you at the top of the list,” said Grissom. Greg nodded and Grissom walked off. 

“Sounded a little worried, something up?” asked Sara. 

“Nope, let’s get to work,” said Greg.  _ She might not be the person I knew in college, but she couldn’t kill someone...could she. _

_ ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. _

By the time the scene was cleaned, the new door installed and a brand new alarm was installed via a rush order it was almost eight pm, she was out about $4000 bucks and every nerve felt ready to implode. Insurance was going to reimburse the expenses, but it had been a long day and all she wanted to do was crawl in a tub, drink a bottle of white wine and pretend everything was fine. 

Unaware that her life was under the microscope of the Las Vegas Crime Lab and her ex-boyfriend Jenna keyed in the code that would arm the alarm and she locked the back door. Placing her car keys between her fingers she walked quickly to her car, eyes shifting side to side making sure she was alone. It wasn’t the greatest neighborhood now, but back in the day it had been safe and booming. She had a chance to help bring it back and she wasn’t going to back down.

She had been in touch with the shop in Henderson and everything was under control and so she decided to head home. She had already made the calls telling the staff here that they were going to have a morning meeting about safety and security. This shop was going to open in a few weeks if it was the last thing she did.

Jenna put the car in drive and found her Flogging Molly cd. She put it in the player and started driving home.

_ Well I know, I miss more than hit  _

_ With a face that was launched to sink  _

_ An' I seldom feel, the bright relief  _

_ It's been the Worst Day Since Yesterday _

Yeah it had been the worst day since yesterday; she thought having her hair pulled and punched in the face by some spoiled rich bitch in her own bakery was shitty. Poor Lissa freaked out and had to be sent home, other customers in the shop left in a hurry and Jenna was left nursing a sore spot near her eye and a bloody patch where the bitch pulled out a clump of hair. She came in this morning after a rough night, simply wanting to work only to find a dead body in her second home and finding out it was someone she had thought of as a total bitch. Now Jenna found herself feeling sorry for her. She didn’t like it and maybe she had wanted to take a swing at her, but she hadn’t wanted her murdered. 

_ If there's one thing I have said  _

_ Is that the dreams I once had, now lay in bed  _

_ As the four winds blow, my wits through the door  _

_ It's been the Worst Day Since Yesterday _

Plus there was now fucking Greg Sanders marching in back into her life. Acting like he didn’t know her, being an ass to her in her own bakery and then throwing her decisions in her face. Like he was the king of smart moves. 

_ Yeah the last time I checked he was the one who got his girlfriend…well probably his wife now…knocked up and he hated being with her and decided to stay with her anyway. Hell I had my doubts that it was his anyways, but it was his decision. Even though it broke my heart I knew he had to put what he thought was right first. What the hell gives him the right to judge me? Rich white boy from college who worked for beer money. I quit to see my mom through endless chemo, radiation treatments and two surgeries. I stayed after she got better to make sure that the business didn’t go bankrupt because she didn’t have the energy to deal with everything _ ,” thought Jenna stepping on the gas a little more. 

_ Fallin' down to you sweet ground  _

_ Where the flowers they bloom  _

_ It's there I'll be found  _

_ Hurry back to me, my wild calling  _

_ It's been the Worst Day Since Yesterday _

She tried to stay in touch with him, wrote to him every day when her mom was in the hospital. He sent the letters back. She tried emailing him, and they bounced back to her. Phone calls went unreturned; her last resort was going to California, pounding on his door and demanding to know what his problem was. Her family came first and she wasn’t leaving until she was sure her mother was okay. She was hurt and lonely, falling back in with Andy was dumb, but she was just tired of being alone. Her best friend, the person she fell in love with wasn’t there when she needed him most and Andy was. 

_ Saying yes to marrying him after being back home for only six months was dumb…it goes on the top ten list of Dumb Shit Jenna has done, but silly old me believed he change He was with me at thehospital damn near everyday, He took care of the house and ran errands that i never seemed to have time for. He really seemed to care about me. He cared enough to stay engaged for over a year because I wanted to wait until things had calmed down. He was so sweet and kind and he at least waited until mom and I were out of town to see Frankie, Maggie and Anya to nearly rob me and my family business almost blind…shame that glass dish didn’t hit him in the head when I threw it at him _ .  _ I think that might have been the one moment in my life I might have been capable of murder.  _

_ Hell says hello, well it's time to I should go  _

_ To pastures green, that I've yet to see  _

_ Hurry back to me, my wild calling  _

_ It's been the Worst Day Since Yesterday _

Jenna got out of her car and headed into the house. The home of her childhood had undergone few changes in the past year since her mother was dancing around Italy like a child on Spring Break and right now her mother was on the fence about coming home. It felt odd to make changes to a home that really wasn’t hers. The only things that had really changed in the house was all the photos of her and Andy were in the crawl space and she had repainted and redecorated her childhood bedroom. 

Jenna collapsed in a chair, grabbed a pillow next to her and screamed into it, sometimes it helped on really shitty days just to scream, and sadly it wasn’t working today. Yep it was time for a bottle of wine before she worked up the nerve to call her mother.  _ Hell someone has probably told someone else who told someone else and now I bet mom has been staring at the phone since noon just waiting.  _ She was getting out the corkscrew and debating if she should even bother with the glass when she could just drink right out of the bottle. When Ofilia came in the backdoor carrying a bottle of tequila and a bag of limes.  _ Thank god for a friend who lives in walking distance, _ thought Jenna.

“You know when I saw the cop cars outside I thought for a second we were finally going to get busted for that dishwasher part we took in 94,” said Ofilia pulling out shot glasses and the salt. 

“Technically we didn’t take that part. It was given to us by Paco when he worked at Pizza Castle. We were told to pick it up by my grandmother. The fact that it had cheese stuck in it or that Paco came to work for us a week later is neither here nor there. Plus we were minors. I like to think the statute of limitations has passed,” said Jenna.

“I don’t know mami, that little white boy showing up. He might find a loophole just to make your life shitty. Transportation of stolen goods or some shit,” said Ofilia. 

“He did that years ago. Plus he’s not a cop-cop. He’s like a nerd-cop...or at least that’s what Maggie’s cop brothers call them,” said Jenna. 

“Did you know he was in town?” asked Ofilia. Her back was to Jenna. She was in the pantry looking for chips. It made lying easier. 

“Nope. I didn’t know he was in town. Clearly California wasn’t good enough for him so he had to come into my backyard,” said Jenna.

“You should tell his boss,” said Ofilia tossing a bag of chips and a bag of Skittles on the table.

“Tell him what? Hey. I slept with your boy for two months when we were in college and he broke my heart. Yeah...that’s just stupid. I’m going to let him do his job and we can do ours and forget that boys are stupid things that crush our hearts and try to ruin our dreams,” said Jenna. She poured them their shots and raised hers.

“To the stupid little boys who tried to burn down our dreams and the ash we have risen from,” said Jenna. They clinked glasses and downed their shots. 

Ofilia had been her best friend since childhood and the stupid boy who tried to crush her dreams was the father of her daughter. He had knocked her up at seventeen and took off once everyone found out. She had already been working for Jenna’s mother when it happened. When Jenna had her doubts about going to Stanford it was Ofilia that had pushed her.  _ One of us needs to get out of here and see what the world is like. Just don’t forget about us ok. Come back someday. _

Other than Andy, Ofliia had been Jenna’s only friend and source of comfort when her mother had gotten sick. However it was Ofilia that knew everything that had happened between her and Andy and well most of what happened between her and Greg.  _ I can’t tell her I knew he was in town and that I saw him….god it was so pathetic.  _

“Do you still love him?” asked Ofilia and Jenna nearly choked on her second shot. 

“No, I'm in shock over seeing again after not seeing or speaking to him in almost eight years.” said Jenna and Ofilia sighed. 

“You said you didn’t love Andy either,” said Ofilia. 

“I was stupid and I don’t plan on being stupid again. He’s married and has a kid. I’m living my life and I live it well. Now I should call my mother before I get too deep into these shots. Can you order us dinner. Something loaded with fat and grease that will kill me hopefully in my sleep someday,” said Jenna. She got up from the table and went to make a very painful long distance phone call. 

Ofilia sighed. The world had a way of pitting stupid men againist stubborn women and laughing at the results. Greg Sanders was a stupid man and well her best friend was the most stubborn bitch she had every crossed paths with. She knew what had happened and how badly her friend had fallen in love with him. The bag of Skittles, Jenna’s favorite candy, sat on the table untouched

_ You know she wouldn’t have fallen for him so hard if not for the damn Skittles _ , thought Ofilia taking another shot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song-Flogging Molly-Worst Day Since Yesterday
> 
> Thoughts are always welcome


	6. Day Drinking and Night Chats

Day Drinking

November 1996 Stanford, California

“This is unacceptable! Take this back to Rick and tell him to do it again,” snapped Barb. Greg looked at Jenna and grinned; both raised their water glasses and took a sip. It was a new game they had come up with the other day. Greg has pointed out that work would be more entertaining with rum and drinking games.

“We can’t get the rum, but we could have the drinking games,” said Jenna. Greg looked confused.

“How can you have a drinking game without booze?” asked Greg. 

“Instead of booze, we have water or any other non booze drink and let’s say every time Barb says something is ‘Unacceptable’ you take a sip of said drink,” said Jenna.

“How about every time Marv loses at free cell and lets out that little sigh,” suggested Greg.

“Or when Laura from HR comes to our side of the room, looks lost and then goes back to her side of the room without saying anything,” said Jenna. 

“She does that like four times a day,” said Greg. 

“So we’re on for the lamest drinking game known to man?” askedJenna. 

“Hell yeah!” said Greg.

So the games began. Due to Barb’s foul mood about the Thanksgiving break which meant half the office leaving and Marv’s losing streak they had finished over four large cups of water. Jenna finished her fifth glass and went over to Greg’s desk.

“Need a refill?” asked Jenna

“Yep and I have to pee again,” said Greg. 

“See it’s like a real drinking game and we killed enough time to make it to lunch,” said Jenna. 

“What are you two doing,” said Barb from the copier. 

“Getting ready to go to lunch,” said Greg.

“The way you two slack off is unacceptable,” said Barb and she huffed off leaving Greg and Jenna trying not to laugh.

“Another round coming up,” said Jenna heading for the break room. Greg went to the bathroom and Jenna was looking at the pop machines with disappointment when he came back. 

“What’s up?” Greg asked. He went over to one of the vending machines to get some peanut butter cups.

“Just wishing we had some cherry coke, but it’s all diet coke, Sprite and Mr. Pibb,” said Jenna putting her change and getting a regular coke.

“Picky aren’t we?” asked Greg. 

“Sue me I like cherry coke. Plain coke without the rum is just blah,” said Jenna. 

“So I’m really going to have to be here without you for a half a day on Wednesday?” asked Greg. 

“I have to catch a Greyhound to go home. Trust me I was pushing it by waiting till Wednesday to leave. I’m really looking forward to seeing my friend Ofilia and her little girl, but my brother is bring home his new girlfriend which means shit has gotten real which of course will lead to talks about weddings and why I’m wasting the best years of my child bearing hips from all the neighborhood aunties,” said Jenna. 

“Old world attitudes are always fun to deal with. When we have more time I’ll have to sit you down and explain how premarital sex will get you kicked out of your home land,” said Greg. 

“Oh we just would have thrown together a quickie marriage and said the baby was early. My mother was an oddity being an only child in an Italian-Mexican family though. I’m pretty sure they thought my nana was cursed,” said Jenna with a grin and Greg laughed.

“Thank god we work the same days if you were in class when I worked I would blow my brains out,” said Greg. 

“Are you really that bored?” asked Jenna. 

“Well the drinking game is fun, but not as fun as these little chats. You should come up with a reason to stop by my desk more often,” said Greg.

“I would chat with you more. However, Barb would yell at us and then I would snap and we would be chatting behind plate glass for murder because I poisoned her coffee,” said Jenna. 

“Then we need a reason for you to come see me. Umm, what’s your favorite candy?” asked Greg. Jenna raised an eyebrow.

“Why?” asked Jenna. 

“Well you may need a candy fix to get through the day. Your candy, my desk, it’s an excuse,” said Greg. 

“A poor one,” said Jenna trying to keep that little twist in her stomach down.

“Come on, tell me please?” asked Greg batting his eyelashes and pouting a little. Jenna sighed. 

“I like Skittles, just the regular kind, not the sour ones or the odd flavored ones. Just regular Skittles,” said Jenna getting some more water. Greg tossed his candy wrapper away. 

“I’ll see what I can do,” said Greg. 

“So why are you all so dressed up today? Your hair is even staying flat. Do you have an interview somewhere because if so please take me with you,” said Jenna. Greg was wearing a pair of black dress slacks with a dark green dress shirt and tie. 

_ He’s too damn cute for his own good. Why couldn’t Steve hire another Barb? It would have made my life a whole lot easier, _ thought Jenna. 

“I’m meeting Dana’s parents tonight. They’re coming in to pick her up for break. I wanted to make a good impression,” said Greg. He got up and did a mock catwalk around the breakroom and Jenna gave him a once over.

“Helps if your tie is straight.” Greg looked down horrified and Jenna laughed. “Oh you are too easy,” said Jenna. They finished their lunch and headed back to their desks and Jenna tried to ignore that little off putting feeling in her stomach about Greg meeting Dana’s parents.

_ Parent meetings are for serious or semi-serious dating. Dana doesn’t strike me as the serious girlfriend type, but he’s clearly into her,  _ thought Jenna. Jenna had met Dana a few times, she would show up when they had pizza down the street from the office on Friday’s. On the surface, Jenna couldn’t see why the hell they were a couple. Then again people couldn’t see on the surface why she and Andy had dated for so long. But Dana was one of those bleach blond Valley Girls that Jenna had spent her whole life trying to ignore because 9 times of 1o they were just bullies who wanted to knock you down. 

Jenna started entering in her data, but her mind was a thousand miles away. She looked up at Greg who was buried in his own file and smiled a little bit. 

_ I mean he’s a sweetie and he’s really smart…she is annoying and not the sharpest tool in the shed…well at least when we had lunch together she struck me as vapid and dull. However, she got into Stanford too so I’m sure she’s good at something. I’m sure when she and Greg are alone it’s a different story. I mean what is your issue Jenna. He’s your co-worker, he’s been your co-worker for about four months now and your friend and you need to get over this silly crush of yours. _ Jenna stopped typing and muttered to herself annoyed.

_ Way to go, you have a serious crush issue with your co-worker. At least you finally have the guts to admit it, at least to yourself. Look he’s a nice guy and a friend, you can always use a nice guy friend, he can set up with people you don’t work with and aren’t dating other people. Plus you don’t have a lot of friends out here, and he’s been a really good friend. Let’s not weird him out with your crush issue and besides he’s dating someone and you’re not the type to break up couples. _

She felt a hand on her shoulder and almost jumped out of her chair. Greg laughed.

“Wow you were really into that. Do you want to go home or keep working?” Jenna looked at the clock and realized it was past five. She was pretty sure she hadn’t gotten anything done since lunch other than trying to figure out her own stupid thoughts. 

“I totally spaced out,” said Jenna. She put her stuff away and walked out with Greg. 

“I’m really nervous, I mean she wants me to meet her parents,” said Greg.

“Just charm them with your sweet little self,” said Jenna.  _ It’s worked on me. _

“It’s nice that you think that but, Oh shit,” cried Greg. Jenna looked at Greg’s car and saw that the front tire was flat.

“No biggie,” said Jenna. Greg looked shocked.

“What! My tire is flat and it’s going to make me late! I’m so screwed and not in the good way,” protested Greg.

“Do you have a spare tire and a jack?” asked Jenna.

“Yeah,” said Greg.

“Then you can change it and be on your way,” said Jenna.

“I don’t know how to change a tire,” admitted Greg. Now it was Jenna’s turn to look shocked. 

“You’re joking,” said Jenna trying not to smile.  _ Oh you clueless little science nerd.  _

“I’m not! I never had to because my parents had Triple A,” explained Greg. Jenna walked over to the car and squatted down

“Well you learn something new everyday. Can you hand me the jack and the spare tire?” asked Jenna.

“You’re going to change the tire?” asked Greg, sounding skeptical. 

“My mom is a widow and when my older brother went away to college in Chicago, she told me that ‘a man would not always be around to help us’ and she not only taught me how to change a tire, but to change my oil and air filters. Now can I have that jack please?” asked Jenna. 

Greg handed her the tire and the jack. Jenna got the tire off and found why it went flat. “You ran over some glass, but you can take it to a service station and get it patched and refilled. They might even put it back on for you if you say please,” said Jenna. 

It took her a few minutes to get the spare on, but it went on okay and she put the flat and the jack in the trunk.

“Ta dah!” said Jenna.

“I’m very impressed, sorry you ruined your pants though,” said Greg. Jenna had gotten grease on them and she knew the stains wouldn’t be coming off. She would have to bend her tight budget to get some new ones for work.  _ Or maybe mom has something I use when I get home. _

“I’m sure my mom has some secret cleaning trick to get grease off. It probably involves vinegar and the Virgin Mary,” said Jenna. 

“I owe you,” said Greg.

“Nah we’re friends. You should get going or you’ll be late,” said Jenna.

“You are the best,” said Greg and he hopped into the car. “See ya Wednesday morning.” Jenna waved goodbye and started walking the few blocks back to her apartment. 

_ You could have not done that, you could have pretended to have no clue how to change a tire, made him late and messed up the parent meeting _ , thought Jenna. She sighed and shook her head. _ But that would have been wrong, he’s your friend and you want him to be happy. It’s time to forget about it, it’s a crush nothing will ever come from it. _

Jenna’s tune changed when she came in that Wednesday. Greg got there before her and was working away. Jenna looked on her desk and found a small bag of Skittles, a case of cherry coke and a white envelope bearing her name. She opened the envelope; in it was a thank you card and a gift card to DEB’Sfor 30 dollars. She looked over at Greg who was wearing his trademark ear to ear grin. Jenna took the gift card and walked over to his desk.

“I can’t accept this,” said Jenna trying to give him back the gift card. 

“Please Jen, you were a huge help the other night and Dana’s parents were surprised about how punctual I was and I was able to charm them with my sweet self. Plus I got this.” Greg pulled out a small candy dish and a large bag of Skittles. “More reasons for you to come and visit me,” said Greg looking very pleased with himself.

“Fine you’ve twisted my arm. I should start working before Barb comes calling,” said Jenna. She looked down at the gift card again. She couldn’t remember the last gift Andy had gotten her for just being nice. “Thank you.” 

“Anytime,” said Greg turning back to his computer. Jenna sat down and opened her Skittles.

_ You know you dated Andy for years and he could never remember that you liked Skittles. He always got you M&M’s or Reese’s Pieces, you remind him again and again and he would still forget,  _ thought Jenna. Jenna looked over at Greg and felt that little off putting feeling in her stomach.  _ Way to go. You have fallen head over heels for your un-datable coworker. _

An email popped up from Greg and she heard Marv sigh as he lost a game of free cell.

_ Think we have time for a few rounds before we blow this hell hole for the holidays? _

_ Sure.  _

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

When Jenna came home for Thanksgiving she was instantly charmed by Maggie and told her brother if he screwed this up she would have no problem kicking his ass and taking Maggie as her new sister. 

“Meet any cute boys out there in LaLa land?” asked Frankie. “Any chance of you getting a MRS along with your BS?” asked Frankie and Jenna shoved pie in his face which led him to chase her around the house while their mother yelled at them for acting like children. That night when everyone was asleep, she and Ofilia sat outside on her old swing set and Jenna spilled her guts about Greg. Milia was sound asleep in Jenna’s arms and Jenna smiled a little bit as the toddler snuggled up against her.

“Girl you got it bad,’ said Ofilia. 

“I’m pathetic,” said Jenna. 

“I wasn’t going to tell you that,” said Ofilia. 

“What do I do?” asked Jenna. 

“Girl if I knew what to do when it came to boys you think I would be single right now?” asked Ofilia. 

Jenna just swung back and forth on the swing set with Milia and Ofilia and wondered if Greg was having a nice Thanksgiving and if he was talking to his family about Dana.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“I swear she’s real nice and I wouldn’t just be handing out family recipes to a stranger,” protested Greg. Nana Olaf looked at him with her eyes narrowed. 

“You’re asking me to give the family’s lefse recipe to a stranger. I’ve never met this girl and you just met her yourself,” said Nana Olaf. 

“Jenna is really nice and she loves to bake. I promise she will totally respect our family recipe,” said Greg. 

“Wow you have it bad for this girl. What happened to Dana?” asked his cousin Eric. Greg rolled his eyes.

“I’m still dating Dana, but she’s not into cooking and Jenna really is. Also I do not have it bad for Jenna. She’s a work friend and she’s always wanting to learn new recipes and this would be really cool for her. She’s never done any Norewign baking,” said Greg. His grandmother’s lefse were piled high on the table and Greg had been thinking about them since he walked through the door last night. The potato flatbread had always been his favorite and he had been telling Jenna about them a few days ago. He wondered if it would be possible to set some aside for her and bring them back, but they never really tasted the same reheated. They tasted best fresh out of the pan.  _ I bet she could make them. _ So now he was asking his grandmother for her recipe and Greg was pretty sure he would have had better luck asking the President for the nuclear codes. 

“So you want the girl you aren’t dating to cook for you. Wow you are playing with fire,” said Eric. Greg fought the urge to chuck some of the sweet potatoes at him. 

“She likes to cook. It’s her thing. Trust me. She made these cheesecake lemon bars that were to die for,” said Greg. 

“And you didn’t bring any home,” said his father Noah. 

“Please Nana,” pleaded Greg. Nana Olaf looked over at her daughter Kari and she nodded. 

“Fine I’ll give it to you before you go back to school,” said Nana and Greg hugged her tightly.  _ Jenna is gonna flip when I show her this. _

That night when Greg was out with his friends and cousins Nana Olaf asked the question that had been in her mind since Greg had asked for the recipe. 

“So when is he going to realize he’s in love with this girl?” asked Nana Olaf. 

“I don’t know. Soon I hope. This Jenna girl sounds sweet and if he’s not careful she’s going to slip on by,” said Kari. 

“Just let the boy be friends with this girl. They just met this summer and you two have them married with a baby on the way,” said Noah. Nana Olaf looked at her daughter and Kari just shrugged. Of course he didn’t see his son was halfway to falling in love and her own grandson didn’t see he was falling in love with a girl.

_ Hopefully he doesn’t run into a brick way before he realizes it, _ thought Nana Olaf. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lefse are Norwegian potato flatbread.
> 
> Thoughts are always welcome


	7. Pound of Flesh

Las Vegas-June 2005

It was weird looking into the life of someone you used to know all too well. Greg looked to see if a marriage license or a divorce petition had been filed in Jenna’s name and there was none.  _ She never married him. They could still be together though.  _ No, that didn’t seem right in his mind. If they were together his picture would be in her office. _ Maybe he dumped her and that’s why they didn’t get married, _ thought Greg. 

She officially took over her mother's bakery four years ago. He found the transfer of accounts from Gia Bianchi to Jenna’s name, before that Jenna simply held Power of Attorney over the bakery and her mother’s care. 

Over the past few years though she had managed to gather a list of rather rich and high powered clients to work for. The bakery might have been in Vegas for decades, but they were a small time deal compared to everyone else on the scene. It was Jenna who had pushed to reach out to the casinos, the high rollers and those with money to burn wanting to party. It was Vegas after all, you just had to find a way in somehow. There were awards from bridal magazines about the cakes she had done, write ups in food blogs and a few interviews here and there about her work.  _ She wanted a business that would kick ass and I would say she’s finally on her way. _

The last news bit was in March on a bridal blog about how the bakery was finally getting a second location after being in business since 1955.  _ I love our home in Henderson. It’s where my grandparents got started. It’s where my mother taught me to bake, but sometimes you just need a new start. Room to grow. If you don’t grow and change, what’s the point?  _

_ What was the point?  _ Thought Greg. 

Had he really grown and changed since the last time he had seen Jenna? He liked to think so at least in some ways. He had pushed himself out of the lab and into the field all on his own. He still hadn’t told his parents yet, his mom almost lost her mind when she found out about the lab explosion, he could only imagine what her reaction would have been if they had found out he was working with dead bodies, getting shot at and had worked to save a coworker who had been buried alive just last month. Outside of his coworkers the only one who knew what he was a field CSI now was Jenna. She had briefly sounded proud of him.  _ She always wanted you to succeed. _ Greg was waiting on her bank statements to come in to see if Jenna was in any financial trouble.  _ Well she cashed a check for 5 big ones a few years back so maybe she was before now. _ There was a knock on the door and there stood Nick. 

“Someone filed a missing person report on our victim. Getting ready to head over and speak to her family. Wanna tag along?” asked Nick. 

“Anything to get me out of here,” said Greg. They started heading towards the Strip and Greg was clearly in his own world. 

“So what have you found out about the cupcake patrol?” asked Nick. 

“Well Julia Sady comes from New York and did some time in juvie for shoplifting and underage drinking. She’s been out of trouble ever since though and she just started working there in April Two of the women, Nina Perez and her cousin Lulu Mazta came in on work visas to work at the now dead Castleton Casino last year. They were kitchen help at the hotel and Jenna took them in and is working with INS to get them Green Cards. They all look really boring and not good for this,” said Greg. 

“What about Jenna?” asked Nick and Greg shrugged. 

“She didn’t marry him...waiting for a warrant for her bank records to come through to see what her financial situation is,” said Greg. 

“So if she’s not with him don’t you wanna know why?” asked Nick and Greg gave him a look. 

“She is under your skin man and until you figure her out you are not going to move past this,” said Nick. 

“I couldn’t figure her out eight years ago. What makes you think I can figure her out now?” asked Greg. 

“Eight years ago you were just a DNA guy and now you’re a full fledged CSI. Find the evidence,” said Nick. They got to the Queen Anne Resort and Hotel where the victim and what would have been her mother in law were staying. It was what would have been her soon to be mother in law who had reported Linda missing. 

The two took an elevator to the fourteenth floor and found the room that was registered to Mary Ann Brooks. Nick knocked on the door and a tall older woman with blond hair and bloodshot eyes answered the door.

“Mrs. Brooks?” asked Nick. She nodded and Greg could just feel the exhaustion coming off her. 

“I’m Nick Stokes and this is Greg Sanders and we’re with the Crime Lab. Do you mind if we ask you some questions?” 

“No, come in please,” she held open the door for them and closed it behind them. 

“You’re here to talk about Linda aren’t you?” asked Mary Ann.

“We’re sorry to inform you that Linda was murdered yesterday,” said Nick. Mary Ann sighed and started pacing.

“We know this is really hard, but could you tell us what you and Linda did before she died?” asked Greg. Mary Ann sighed deeply and poured herself a drink.

“She was a pain in my ass, I’ll admit that, she wasn’t who I had in mind for a daughter in-law, but I didn’t want her dead. No one deserves that, my son is in the next room, they had to give him a sedative to calm him down. I’ll try my best to answer your questions.” Mary Ann took a sip of water and sat down across from Nick and Greg. 

“My son and Linda decided that a Vegas wedding would be easier than one in New York. It’s all been a huge whirlwind between them. They met four months ago at some hedge fund party. The plan was to get married in Vegas and go back to New York. Linda wanted a cake for after the ceremony. I told her that we could get a small cake from the hotel, but she wanted one from a bakery she read about in Modern Bride. I honestly think she wanted to come here just for a cake. So we set up the tasting and the lady who helped us was very kind, but when she told Linda that what she wanted would be impossible, Linda lost her temper.”

“I think hitting them is a little more than losing your temper,” said Greg. He still couldn’t help but feel a little pissed off that someone hit Jenna over a cake.  _ She didn’t deserve that. _

“Like I said she wasn't the ideal daughter in law. I was just happy the owner wasn’t going to press charges and I didn’t have to pay her extra not to. I took Linda back to the hotel, she took one of her little downers, and we did the final fittings on gowns, and made sure the rooms were booked for the rest of the people that we planned on having this weekend. Around nine, Linda said she was tired and went to bed. My son and I went out, came back around 11 and Linda wasn’t here, we thought maybe she had gone for a walk or went to a casino, so we went to bed and Linda wasn’t back. We we’re told we had to wait twenty four hours before a missing person report could be filed.” She took another sip of drink and sighed. “I’m just now finding out that she had been dead for at least twenty two of those twenty four hours,” said Mary Ann.

“Did Linda take anything with her wallet, cell phone, hotel keys?” asked Greg.

“They were all in her purse and when we saw her and the purse was gone we just assumed she went gambling. I mean this is Vegas after all,” said Mary Ann.

“How was Linda after you got her out of the bakery?” asked Greg.

“Pissed off, ranting the whole way back to the hotel. She told me one way or another she was getting a cake from that bakery,” said Mary Ann. Greg and Nick exchanged a look, it seemed to click in both their minds that the why Linda broke into the bakery was starting to become clear, but it didn’t help figure out the who of who killed her. 

When they got back to the lab, Mandy ran up to greet them and was waving print results.

“And you don’t even have to sing for them. The prints on both ends of the rolling pin belong to the owner. There is an unknown palm print in the middle of the pin though that doesn’t have a match in AFIS or from anyone you printed at the scene. Hey you feeling alright Greg, you look a little pasty?” asked Mandy.  _ Her prints are on the murder weapon. Why are her prints on the murder weapon? We have an unknown, but a good DA could convince a jury that’s neither here nor there.  _

“Yeah fine, just need a few more hours of sleep is all. Are you sure about the prints?” asked Greg and Mandy looked highly insulted.

“I printed both ends and her prints were on both ends. Only her prints. The palm print in the middle is not a match to anyone,” said Mandy. She handed them the report and walked away annoyed.

Greg started walking towards the locker room with Nick on his heels.

_ No way, no goddamn way, _ thought Greg.  _ Prints don’t lie though… _

“Greg chill, it’s her bakery; her prints were bound to be on it,” said Nick.

“But her prints only. Nick you know that doesn’t look good for anyone,” said Greg quietly.

“Look, let’s go back and ask some more questions. Do you think you can keep your cool?” asked Nick. Greg looked at the print report and considered what not keeping his cool could mean for the case.  _ And for her _ . 

“Yes,” said Greg. 

“I know it’s hard to deal with cases that involve people that you’ve cared about at one point or another, but keeping your head straight is key. It helps you and it helps them Greggo,” said Nick. Greg nodded. “I’ll see you back at the jeep.” said Nick and headed off and Greg took a deep breath and put the report with his notes. _ We just need something else to point us in the right direction.  _

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

There was a sign on the door that read-Closed for repairs, but Greg could see that the women who had been there yesterday were painting the walls a light cream color and clearly trying to act like everything was fine. A blonde girl that they hadn’t seen yesterday looked ill at ease trying to get a paint can open. Another much younger girl with long dark curly hair came over and helped her get the can open. Ofilia spotted them as they came in and rolled her eyes before coming over to them. 

“Tell me you caught who murdered that lady so everyone here can calm down,” said Ofilia. 

“We’re just following up on some leads. Is Jenna around? We would like to ask her some follow up questions,” said Nick. Ofilia gave Greg a very tight smile. 

“I’m sure she would love to answer your questions. She’s upstairs trying to get our delivery sorted out,” said Ofilia. 

“Thank you,” said Greg and they went upstairs. Jenna was on the phone and Greg could tell she was trying to stay calm and it wasn’t going to happen. 

“No….no...I’m looking at the order. I ordered 50 pounds of bread flour and 50 pounds of whole wheat flour. The donkeys dropped off 50 pounds of rice flour and 50 pounds of almond flour. Not even in the ballpark of what I ordered,” said Jenna. She hadn’t noticed them yet and was quiet for a few moments before responding. 

“Ok...I have to ask. Are you trying to get me pregnant? No...no I mean that. Are you trying to impregnate me right now? Because the last time someone fucked me this hard they were trying to put a baby in me. If that is your goal, might I suggest you hurry up and do it because the clock is ticking and my child bearing hips are going to waste according to all aunties,” said Jenna. 

Greg wanted to laugh. Something about the dead seriousness of her tone, coupled with the flippant scarisam of her remarks made him want to laugh.  _ She could always make me laugh. _

“So this is what is going to happen. I expect my delivery to be here in an hour. I want a credit of five hundred dollars for the waste of time this has cost me. I also want the original delivery drivers off my route. Not only did they pull the wrong product off the truck they insulted two of my girls,” said Jenna. She paused and looked up to see them in her doorway and she looked flustered all of sudden.

“What...no...I’m going to make this very clear. The next time your delivery donkeys come into my house and sexually harass my staff I’m going to use an electric whisk to perform a back alley colonoscopy. Do we have an understanding? My Order. One Hour. Five Hundred Dollar Credit. Back Alley Colonoscopy. Good….yep I’ll see you at the kid’s game on Sunday. Yup...give Nora and the kids my love. Bye bye,” said Jenna. She hung up the phone and looked so dead it pulled Greg back to when they would study together during final weeks.

“You know you catch more flies with honey,” said Nick and Jenna rolled her eyes. 

“He’s been our dry goods supplier since I was in grade school and he messes up an order at least twice a month. However, he is the largest supplier of dry goods around so we make do. Plus I was friends with his daughters in high school and I support his grandkid’s Little League team. We all talk a fair amount of shit to each other,” said Jenna.

“What about his delivery donkeys?” asked Greg. A smile touched her lips for a second before getting serious. 

“For some reason the delivery donkeys didn’t think a group Hispanic women spoke Spanish and they said some rather crude things about my college intern and my thirteen year old goddaughter. They should be lucky that I was only planning on the colonoscopy. Her mother wanted to go more medieval,” said Jenna. 

“Would a rolling pin be medieval enough?” asked Nick and Jenna looked at him puzzled.

“Is that supposed to be a joke?” asked Jenna. “I don’t think it’s funny. My staff is freaked out. One of my interns has spent the day crying. One of my girls quit because her husband didn’t want her working here anymore. We’ve lucked out that this hasn’t become front page news yet and that’s only because a gang shootout took out four gang members and something with Paris Hilton happened at Circus Circus last night. Because the last thing I need are reporters harassing my girls. So please tell me you are wrapping up this nightmare,” said Jenna. 

She sounded so freaked out it tugged at Greg. She also looked beyond worn out. He imagined she probably had a rather sleepless night.  _ I think the first time I saw a dead body I didn’t sleep for two days. _

“We just have a few more questions for you. We found your prints on the rolling pin that was used to kill Linda Stesiak. Can you explain that?” asked Nick. Jenna raised an eyebrow.

“It’s a bakery, I use rolling pins it’s a common tool,” said Jenna slowly as if speaking to a child.

“Your prints were the only ones we found,” said Nick. It technically wasn’t a lie, but Greg didn’t like how pale Jenna looked. 

“Was it a white rolling pin with pink flowers on it?” Nick nodded and Jenna looked a little relieved. 

“I was looking for that last night and figured you guys must have taken it. Shit….my brother got it for me as a Quinceañera gift...well it was more of a joke that I’ve held on too. I’m the only one who uses that pin, so of course my prints are on it,” said Jenna. 

“Does everyone here know that’s your pin and your pin alone?” asked Greg. Jenna rolled her eyes and Nick could feel that both of them wanted to snap at each other.

“Yes everyone here knows that my pin, I’ve had it since I was fifteen. Honestly it was more sentimental than a practical kitchen tool. Anything else?” asked Jenna trying to keep tone even

“Not right now, thank you,” said Greg.  _ Damn it I wanna help her and shake her at the same time, _ thought Greg and he went to leave the office.

“Ok, you two are acting like little kids and it’s annoying. He’s driving me crazy so can you two at least come to some sort of peace treaty while this case is going on?” asked Nick and he left the office. Jenna glared at Greg.

“You told him about us?” Jenna asked, stunned.  _ Great now the nerd cops know I slept with you and that’s gonna look awesome for me,  _ thought Jenna.

“He heard you blow up at me yesterday morning, so I had to explain,” said Greg. Jenna got up and started to pace around her office. 

“Well you deserved it,” said Jenna flatly. 

“I deserved that. Would you mind sharing with the class why?” snapped Greg. 

Jenna turned around and she looked at him like he was a stranger.

“I loved you. I was so stupidly in love with you and you broke my heart. I’ve dealt with it...I have made the best peace I could with what you did. I have busted my ass off for the last eight years of my life and now...you...of all the people in the universe to come into my life right now and judge me for what I’ve done. It wasn’t enough that the universe dumped a dead body in the kitchen...the one I plan to spend the next forty working years of my life in...it had to bring you right along with it. Nope...no...you don’t get to come back into my life and tell me how I screwed up. I know where I screwed up. Now please can you just go find out who killed that lady so I can go back to my life without you in it?” asked Jenna. 

“I broke your heart?” asked Greg dumbfounded. “I asked you to wait for me and you dumped me via an engagement announcement. Well considering I sent you an engagement gift you figured I should at least get an announcement,” spat Greg. 

“What are you talking about?” asked Jenna.

“Did you spend the money on your mom or a deposit for a wedding that didn’t happen?” asked Greg. Jenna’s face went white and for a second she got a far away look in her eyes. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

“I didn’t….I never ever asked you for money. I never wanted your money,” whispered Jenna. 

“Well you took it,” snapped Greg. “So maybe the universe dumped a dead body at your door because you’re just as bad as she was and it brought me back to remind you of that.” 

Greg expected her to fight back. He wanted her to fight back. He still had a few more digs he wanted to toss at her.  _ I loved you too. I wanted to be with you and when you went back to him it broke my heart.  _

She didn’t though. Jenna sat down in her chair and looked out the window.

“You’re right. I’m a selfish asshole who needed a reminder of how selfish and stupid I am. Now...you got your pound of flesh and I got mine. Now...can you please just go,” asked Jenna toneless. 

“Fine by me,” said Greg, He turned and slammed the door leading back downstairs shut. Jenna waited till she heard the car outside start and drive away before numbly reaching for the phone. She took a deep breath and called Thomas Gwen, the accountant she had hired after she and Andy had broken up. He was very good at his job, honest yet willing to find a tax loophole or write off when one was needed. 

“Well if it isn’t my favorite sugar cookie. What can I help you with?” asked Thomas when she got to him. 

“It’s going to sound silly when I ask, but can you get a record of all the checks I cashed say between May and December of 1998….well let’s push it out to January of 1999,” said Jenna. 

“That does sound silly and it might take some time. Any reason?” asked Thomas.

“I’m just trying to remember if someone paid me back for something...ummm if it helps I’m just looking to see if one person sent me a check or money order. His name is Greg Sanders,” said Jenna. 

“Any dollar amount specifically?’ asked Thomas. 

“No. Just any check I cashed during that time from someone named Greg Sanders,” said Jenna trying to keep her voice steady. 

“Ok. Give me a day or two. I know some folks where you banked so I can pull some strings. I have some stray tax returns to finish. Looking forward to seeing the new place when it’s all done up. You’ve earned this kiddo,” said Thomas. She asked that any information be mailed to the house, not the shops. They hung up and the tears she had been holding back finally broke though.  _ This isn’t the first time he’s made you cry, but it’s going to be the last. This is the last time you will cry over him because clearly he never knew you at all if he thought you would just take money from him and shit how much did Andy get…. _ Jenna’s mind was stuck now…. _ why did he send me money if he was just going to send my letters back? Was he trying to hurt me because he thought I took his money and didn’t acknowledge it. When did he send it. How much did he send? Was it some kind of test? _

Something just wasn’t adding up in her mind and it was making her head hurt. There was a light tap at her door and Lissa poked her head in. 

“Umm the guys are here with the delivery if you wanna make sure everything is right this time,” said Lissa.

“Thank you. I’ll be down in a minute,” said Jenna. Lissa closed the door and Jenna went into the bathroom to wash her face and pretend like nothing was wrong. It was a skill she had been working on for years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts are always welcomed


	8. The games we play

July 1997- Stanford, California 

Beach day

“So you’ve never been surfing?” asked Greg with disbelief. 

“What part of ‘I grew up near Las Vegas, Nevada’ do we not understand? I lived in God’s Sandbox. I can make a kick ass sand castle though,” said Jenna. 

“I'm teaching you how to surf this Saturday, said Greg. They had both decided to stay in Stanford for the summer for various reasons. 

Greg had decided to take an extra two criminology courses that would give him an edge when applying to work at some of the national crime labs. He went home every other weekend so his mom didn’t lose her mind. Although there were times he hated going home because it meant not studying. He used to hate studying, but this It was thrilling. It was kind of cool too. To be learning how crimes were solved using the tiniest skill cell, a drop of blood, a strand of hair. Decades old cases were being solved by what they were discovering every day. One of Greg’s professors had asked how he would feel about talking to someone he knew at the FBI crime lab.  _ My mom would kill me if I moved that far away. _

Jenna was staying because of The Bastard. The Bastard, aka Chef Jon Boire was a French pastry chef who was teaching a summer course of French patisserie. Jenna had been one of twenty students allowed in. The Bastard had made it clear he was taking her in because she had some talent, but clearly needed work after tasting her baguette entrance exam.  _ You are like a classic car someone left in the dumpster after destroying it.  _ Yep he was a bastard. Everyone had cried at least once and at least three students had dropped out. It had taken several pleading phone calls with her mother to float the cost of the Bastard’s classes. Jenna promised it would be worth it when she came home and made all those fancy French cakes they saw on TV. 

They were both almost done with their summer classes. Greg had an exam on Thursday and Jenna had a final with the Bastard on Friday. On Saturday, Steve had decided to take the whole office to the beach for the company picnic. They were at lunch that Wednesday when Jenna admitted she really hadn’t been to the beach yet. Greg was shocked that Jenna had been in California for almost two years and she hadn’t seen the ocean or done any other beach related activity. 

“I’m a bad friend. All this time I could have been dragging you to the beach and we were studying instead. My god, when did we get so old and boring?” asked Greg.

“I think it might have been around St. Patrick’s day. You came in with green hair that day and I’m pretty sure my eyelashes hurt the next morning,” said Jenna. Greg laughed.

“Still. I’m very disappointed in myself. Ok. From now we go to the beach at least once a month. We can even study,” said Greg holding out his hand for Jenna to shake. 

“Deal,” said Jenna shaking his hand. They were finishing up lunch in the break room when Roberto walked in, his face went a little pink when he looked at Jenna. 

“Ciao,” said Roberto and Jenna shook her head.

“In English, I would like to think all my tutoring isn’t going to waste,” teased Jenna. Roberto was an exchange student from Italy last year. He and Jenna had met in a Greek Arts class during the Spring. He admitted to being strapped for cash and Jenna suggested he come work with them. He planned to stay until the end of the fall term. Jenna had been spending some of her off hours teaching him more American English. 

“Spiacente…I mean sorry. So are you going to the beach this weekend?” asked Roberto

“Yep, Greg says he’s going to teach me how to surf. I’ve been trying to tell him I would be a poor student,” said Jenna.

“I’m sure you’ll do just fine, you’re very smart,” said Roberto. 

“Sadly smarts don’t factor in when fighting a wave.” Jenna looked at the clock. “My prison cell is calling me back, see you later,” said Jenna. Greg and Jenna headed back to their desks and Greg was smirking so much Jenna had to ask.

“Seriously what is with that shit eating grin? Did you prank Barb again? Did you give up more of your porn stash for the greater good?” asked Jenna. 

“You and Roberto,” said Greg.

“What about me and Roberto?” asked Jenna

“He likes you,” said Greg.

“Well good that means about 15 non-family people like me,” said Jenna. Greg sighed.

“He likes you, likes you. You know in the ‘he would like to date you’ likes you,” said Greg and Jenna started laughing.

“No way, I mean he’s nice, but no,” said Jenna sitting down.

“Why not, I mean when was the last time you went on a date?” asked Greg and Jenna frowned.

“I think you were there the last time I went on a date. I ended up with puke on my other pair of dress shoes,” said Jenna. 

Greg and Dana had decided a few months back that she needed to be set up with one of Dana’s friends from her job. By the end of the night, Jenna felt the urge to stab herself in the face, because the guy was a jerk. One of those, ‘my parents donated a building and that’s how I got into this school’ jerks. Thankfully it had been a double date with Greg and Dana and to anyone who didn’t know, it looked like Jenna and Greg were dating, because the people who they were really with got hammered and had to be taken home early. Jenna was helping her ‘date’ out of the car when he pulled a Linda Blair on her new dress shoes. It was all she could do to fight the urge to throw him in front of a car. 

“I told you Dana and I were really sorry about that. Dana thought you guys would get along,” said Greg. 

_ Yeah Dana knows me about as well as she knows you, which is not at all _ , thought Jenna. Jenna had tried really hard to give Dana the benefit of the doubt about being Greg’s girlfriend, but she was such a cow about some things. Like forgetting Greg’s birthday, Jenna had made it a point to make him a cake, get him a card and one of those annoying singing balloons which sang when touched and it annoyed Barb all day much to Greg’s delight. Even if she wasn’t in head over heels for him she still would have done it as his friend. When he came in the next day all moody she found out that Dana had not only forgotten his birthday, but she went to a concert with a group of friends and didn’t even tell Greg. When her and Dana had been talking at the Christmas party last year and she told Jenna she was glad Greg had a friend at work, that way he wasn’t all yap, yap, yap when he came to hang out with her. Jenna sat there wishing the punch had been spiked.  _ God she has no clue how wonderful he really is _ , thought Jenna.

“I’m still kind of leery about getting back into the whole dating thing right now. I got way too much on my plate,” said Jenna. 

“There’s always room for jell-o,” joked Greg.

“He’s going to be going back to Italy in a few months. I’m not against long distance things, but an ocean is a little too long a distance,” said Jenna. Greg shrugged. 

“No one said you had to marry the guy. Just go out for coffee. You won’t know unless you try,” said Greg Jenna nodded and Greg went over to his desk.  _ Yeah...you never know.  _

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Greg was pacing outside of Jenna’s classroom. Despite her playing it cool he knew she had been a nervous wreck about this final. She had been bringing in her class projects to work for people to taste and while he couldn’t see or taste anything wrong with them, Jenna could point out how the crust was a tiny bit soggy, the glaze wasn’t shiny enough or the flavor just wasn’t quite right. Some people thought it was silly, but Greg could admire her passion in wanting something to be the best. 

People were coming out one at a time looking like they had been through some sort of war or religious experience. More than a few people were crying and Greg debated what he would do if Jenna came out of that classroom in tears.  _ She’s worked so hard.  _

Greg wondered if the flowers were a bad idea. What if she failed and the flowers just made her more upset. She had joked a few weeks ago when a huge thing of pink and red roses had been delivered to Laura that no one had ever really gotten her flowers. He was kind of stunned.  _ Not even for prom?  _ She admitted that her high school boyfriend had forgotten to get flowers for prom. He had apologized though and Jenna admitted she had been stupid to overlook that level of thoughtlessness.  _ We’ve known each other since we were kids and I guess I just sort of got used to it. I guess me coming here was sort of the death kneel of our relationship. He wasn’t happy about it...girls like me don’t leave the neighborhood.  _

The door opened and Jenna came out looking more than a bit dazed and a bit pleased with herself. It took her a second to spot him and it seemed to snap her out of it. 

“Hey. What are you doing here?” asked Jenna. 

“Well I came to either congratulate you or help you plot the death of the Bastard,” said Greg.  _ Pretty sure we could whip up something in the chem lab that looks like a cake that could murder someone. _ She broke out into a huge grin. 

“I passed,” said Jenna. Without thinking Greg scooped her up and gave her a huge hug. 

“That is freaking awesome,” said Greg. 

“Put me down you giant man child. You’ll ruin Dana’s flowers,” said Jenna. 

“Actually these are for you,” said Greg holding them out. They were yellow roses and the lady at the store assured him that they were meant to be a gift between friends.  _ Although when she found out the friend was a girl she did try to push the red ones. _

“You are going to ruin other men for me,” said Jenna flatly. Greg threw an arm around her and they started walking outside. 

“Well I figured if you passed they would be celebration flowers and if the dickless French chef failed you we could put them on his grave after we buried him in the woods,” said Greg. 

“Oh a man with a plan. I like that,” said Jenna. 

“So now that you’ve passed what are you planning to do with your new found skills?” asked Greg. 

“He asked me to come work for him,” said Jenna. It stopped Greg in tracks and he looked at Jenna to see if she was joking. There was this excited gleam in her eyes and she also looked a bit worried too.

“He said I could start whenever I wanted and work nights at his bristo until I finish school. I mean I would be out of that sweet health insurance and sick days...plus no you... but I could learn more if I did it. He’s a mean bastard, but I’ve learned a lot so far. I don’t know. I asked if I could think about it and he gave me till Monday” said Jenna. 

It stunned Greg to hear that one of the reasons she was even thinking about passing this up was him. They were friends. Hell she was his best friend, but if the chance came around for something he might really love she would probably help back his bags and get him to the airport.  _ You have to talk some sense into her. _

“You should do it,” said Greg.

“What?” Jenna asked, stunned.

“You like baking and cooking and business stuff. You’re already learning all the really cool business stuff. You should learn more really good cooking and stuff with this guy. I mean he is an asshole, but if he’s really going to teach you something you should take a chance,” said Greg. 

“We won’t see each other anymore,” said Jenna looking upset. Clearly the stress of finals and this decision was weighing on her. Greg gave her another hug. 

“Well not everyday, but we could always have study sessions and stuff,’ countered Greg. 

“I just need to think about it for a bit,” said Jenna easing away. 

“Talk to your mom and I’m sure she’ll tell you the same thing. Come on. I’ll drive you home,” said Greg. 

“You sure...I kind of smell like flop sweat and chocolate,” joked Jenna weakly. 

“A real man doesn’t mind,” said Greg. After Greg dropped Jenna off and went back to his own apartment when it hit him that he would be kind of sad to not see her everyday either.  _ You’re her friend and this would be a really good thing for her. Besides...it’s going to happen sooner or later when you two don’t see each other every day. _

It was when that thought hit him, Greg understood why Jenna had been upset.  _ I’ll miss you too. _

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Saturday was a beautiful day and the beach wasn’t too crowded despite it being prime time for all the kids out of school and families on vacation. Jenna had got a ride with Laura and was helping her set up some of the party stuff. A few of their co-workers had gotten to the beach earlier and had staked out their spots. Jenna spotted much to her disappointment Dana, however, where there was Dana there was Greg even if she didn’t see him on the beach. She made sure everything was alright with Mitch and headed over to Dana. Jenna always felt physically inferior to Dana, who was the typical big boobs, little waist, no brains cheerleader type.  _ Curse my grandmother for giving me her pear shaped figure and a smart mouth, _ thought Jenna. 

“Hey,” said Dana. Dana was applying suntan lotion and wearing those stupid little tanning bed sunglasses. She looked Jenna up and down and Jenna fought the urge to go home and change. She was wearing shorts and a tee shirt and a plain one piece swimsuit she picked up last week.

“Greg is out there with some guy from accounting. Greg told me you’ve never been to the beach,” said Dana.

“Well if you consider the desert a beach without an ocean then I’ve been at the beach my whole life,” said Jenna. Dana chuckled and laid down in a foldout lounge chair. 

“He was bound and determined to get me on one of those damn boards, I told him that hell would freeze over first, I have every intention on leaving here with a perfect tan and not getting swimmers ear,” said Dana sounding annoyed at the idea of spending time with her boyfriend.

Jenna wanted to go over to Steve and ask for one of the half inflated beach balls so she could throw it in Dana’s face. Jenna took off her shorts and tee shirt and looked out towards the ocean. She could understand now why people were shocked she hadn’t been out here yet, it was beautiful. She saw Greg and Leo from Accounting coming back to shore. Greg was wearing a pair of Hawaiian patterned shorts and that silly grin of his. He spotted Jenna and waved, Jenna waved back and started heading towards the water. 

“So what do you think of the Pacific?” asked Greg when they met at shore. 

“It’s beautiful, and from the looks of you it's very cold,” said Jenna. Greg was shivering and had goosebumps all over his exposed torso.

“It’s nothing once you’re in the water, come on,” said Greg. He handed his board to Leo, grabbed her hand and started dragging her closer to the water.

“I’m not ready to go in yet,” protested Jenna

“You don’t have shoes on and you’re in a swimsuit, I think you’re ready to go in,” said Greg pulling her in so the water touched her toes.

“It’s cold. Oh my god,” shrieked Jenna. It reminded her a bit of how cold Lake Mead was in February. Greg took the opportunity to grab Jenna, throw her over his shoulder and toss her into a deep part of the water. 

“See it’s not that bad once you’re really in it,” called Greg. Jenna surfaced and was shivering and coughing up salt water. She glared at Greg who was laughing so hard he was crying.

“Oh you think it’s funny,” said Jenna and she splashed him in the face causing Greg to swallow some salt water and cough. When his coughing fit ended, he looked at Jenna was smirking

“It is so on,” said Greg who splashed back at Jenna and missed

“I told you I wasn’t ready to go in and now it’s pay back time,” she splashed at him again and got in his eyes. 

“Shit my eyes,” hissed Greg. Instantly sorry Jenna went over to him.

“Let me see.” Greg stopped rubbing his eyes and grinned.

“Too easy,” said Greg. He tried to pick her up again, but Jenna was putting up quite a fight and both of them ended up going down. 

“God you two are like little kids, I swear if I didn’t know any better I think you were related,” called out Laura from the shore.

“He tried to drown me Laura! I’m sure there’s a company policy against drowning your fellow worker,” yelled Jenna. Greg came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist and Jenna felt herself trying not to blush and fighting the urge to get closer to him.

“I didn’t try to drown you, I was showing you that the ocean is your friend,” said Greg. Jenna turned around and realized how close they were and that not a lot of clothing was between them and she felt herself go red. She eased out of his grip and took the opportunity to push him into the water.

“Tell the ocean I said hello,” said Jenna and she started walking back towards the shore. 

_ I don’t know if I want the job. God what is wrong with you. You were ready to quit before Greg started. You can still hang out and stuff even if you get a new job.  _ It was more than just wanting to hang out with Greg. She liked him and she wasn’t in a position to tell him now. She could have told him before now. She did like him in a romantic sense, but she also valued his friendship.  _ Would he still wanna be friends if I admitted I liked him like that? Hey I think your girlfriend is the worst person and I would be a much better girlfriend. Uggg what is a matter with me? That is such a dick thing to do. _

Jenna sat down on her towel and noticed Dana was napping and Greg was calling out to her to come back and join him.

“I promise not to drown you,” called Greg. Jenna decided to be a tiny dick and not wake Dana up, if she burned she burned. 

Jenna, Greg and a few others including Roberto had tried their hand at surfing along with a game of volleyball that ended when Marv had twisted his ankle and had to be taken to the hospital by Laura. Jenna promised her she would find a way home and just to get Marv patched up. It was getting close to nightfall and a few of the other guys had started a bonfire for everyone to sit by. Greg and Jenna were sitting together while Dana went to get herself some food and Roberto was sitting on the other side of the fire.

“So now that the office mom is gone and we’re off the clock why don’t we have a little X rated fun?” asked Steve.

“If he pulls out a deck of dirty cards we make a break for it?” asked Greg. 

“We could be heroes if we tackle him and knock him in the fire,” said Jenna. 

“I’m no hero,” said Greg. 

“Ok let’s play. Who would you do? Doesn’t matter if they’re married or not. Famous or person you see at the store,” said Steve.

“Laura is going to be pissed,” said Jenna.

“She can’t even take the weekend off,” said Greg.

“I’m pretty sure this was a covered no in my sexual harassment training,” said Jenna.

“Start us off Mary,” said Steve. Mary was the grandmother who worked the front desk. 

“Dick Van Dyke?” Greg asked and Jenna had to bite back a laugh. 

“Can it be anyone, even people we work with?” asked Mary. 

“Well ya, but…” started Mitch.

“Greg,” said Mary. Jenna almost choked on her soda and Greg looked like he wanted to go back in the water and drown himself. 

“I second that,” said another older lady and Jenna started giggling uncontrollably. 

“You think it’s funny?” said Greg with panic in his voice.

“Just think, you’re popular. And I think they would take very good care of you, maybe even clean your room or do your dishes, just like a mom should,” said Jenna. Greg gave her a mock mad face when Dana came back and sat down between them. 

“So what are we playing?” asked Dana

“Who would you do?” said Steve. 

“Oh…umm that cute guy who does security for you guys,” said Dana. Greg looked crestfallen.

“My name is Tony,” he said and he was sitting three people away from Jenna. He waved and took his wife’s hand. 

“Ok,” said Steve who was starting to realize that maybe this was a bad game to play with this group and that Laura was going to have his head on Monday.

“Jenna, who would you do?”asked Steve

_ Greg and by the time we finished with him he wouldn’t be able to stand. _

“Oh Marv, hands down,” said Jenna. Marv was old enough to be her father and was a pleasant, always on a diet type of chubby-yet still had candy when people were having a bad day/. “I mean he has that teddy bear thing and we could cuddle afterwards and eat some brownies, watch some I Love Lucy. It would be great,” said Jenna. Everyone was laughing, except for Greg and Jenna turned a bit red. 

“Ok, this was a bad idea. I’m sorry I suggested we even play it. Ummmm think of something that you’re scared of and that you wanna overcome...yeah. So the food is ready for people who want to eat. Got some beer and wine coolers over there, just enjoy it people...responsibly,” said Steve.  _ Oh Laura is going to have his head, _ thought Jenna.

Jenna was grinning and she hoped Marv wouldn’t be too mad, even though he was very much a teddy bear and went to go get some food when she heard Greg talking to Dana in his pissed off voice

“Well that was embarrassing, ” said Greg. Jenna sensed an impending fight she really didn’t want to be a part of. She got up and went to get some food. 

“Hey,” said Roberto holding a plate of food.

“Hey. So how do American beaches compare to back home for you?” asked Jenna.

“Well there is a lot less nudity here Although I’m not sure you would want to do a nude beach with your coworkers,” said Roberto. Jenna let out a laugh, It was a good joke.  _ Not half bad kid. _

“You’re very funny with the Marv thing,” stammered Roberto and he turned a bit pink.

“Now how do you know, I wouldn’t do Marv for real?” asked Jenna batting her eyelashes. Roberto sighed and shook his head. 

“Because if you’re the girl I think you are you want someone you love to ‘do it’ with not anyone who walks in. And you’re not in love with Marv,” said Robero with a sad smile and he looked over her shoulder. Jenna turned around and saw Greg huffing away from Dana. Jenna felt her face flame up and she turned to look at Roberto, but he was already chatting with Mary and the older phone ladies. 

_ Oh god I have not been subtle in my crush on him or everyone else is just blind  _ thought Jenna terrified of what would happen if everyone found out about her crush on Greg.  _ It would make things weird.  _ Jenna turned again to find Greg and saw him sitting by the shore alone staring out. Jenna put her food down and went over to him. Right now she didn’t care how it looked to anyone. He looked annoyed and pissed off throwing small rocks and shells into the ocean. 

“You know, people don’t throw things at their friends. And considering the ocean is your friend, it’s not cool to throw things at her,” said Jenna. Greg ducked his head and gave her the smallest of smiles.

“I just don’t get Dana sometimes,” said Greg. Jenna felt like her heart stopped for a second.

_ Oh my god, they could break up and I could finally tell him everything and not feel like my heart’s going to burst every time he gives you that little look or a smile here. It would be so god damn liberating, _ thought Jenna 

“So I saw you talking with Roberto, what did he want?” asked Greg

“Nothing really,” said Jenna and she looked at Greg and the odd silence between them became apparent. 

_ Do it…fucking tell him, stop being such a coward about this. Tell him how crazy he makes you and how he can make your morning better with just a smile. JUST SPIT IT OUT!  _ Greg stood up.

“I’m going to get some food, do you want any?” asked Greg

“Yeah. I’ll be there in a second,” said Jenna. Greg walked away and Jenna picked up the largest rock she could find and threw it in the ocean. 

Jenna was sitting with one of the older phone lady groups sipping a wine cooler and; they were talking about Steve’s assignment about something that scares you. 

“I’m only scared of two things, death and retirement,” said Mary. “At my age, what else is there?” asked one of them. The group laughed and Jenna looked over and saw Greg sitting with Steve and a group of accountants. They seemed to be deep in conversation about something.

“What scares you?” asked Lily one of the older phone ladies

“Huh?” said Jenna.

“What scares you?” asked Lily.

“Spiders, snakes, monkeys throwing poop,” said Jenna

“Ah to be young again and fear such foolish things,” said Mary.

“What’s that mean?” asked Jenna with a nervous laugh. 

“You’re not scared of dying, illness, being alone the rest of your life. The future is one shiny toy,” said Mary. Jenna was a little worried about how much booze the old lady had taken in. 

“Remember this sweet heart, never hesitate, because once you hesitate the moment is gone and won’t come back and someday you’ll sit there and wonder why you didn’t do it,” said Lily. They gave her a look and then looked over to where Greg was and back at her. It was like being hit on the head with a hammer, she knew it all along, but it was the kick in the head she needed. They all knew. The only one who didn’t was Greg.

_ It scares you how hard you’ve fallen and now you’re scared to admit it. We are marching over there and telling him now. Damn the rest. _

“I’ll be right back,” said Jenna, getting up and heading over to Greg when Roberto stopped her.

“Jenna, can I…” 

“I’m scared of being alone and not having the person I’m in love with know that I love him,” Jenna said it so fast, but so quietly Roberto was the only one to hear her. She marched past him and over to Greg.

“Hey Greg can we…” started Jenna whenDana walked over and sat next to Greg, totally ignoring that Jenna was standing there

“Sweetie, are you still mad about that silly game?” asked Dana. Greg’s attention went to Dana and Jenna felt her heart start to sink to her knees.

“Sort of, I mean what the hell?” asked Greg. Dana smiled at him and Jenna wanted to smack her. 

“It was a silly game I mean come on Jenna was going to sleep with the old man and no one is razing her about that. It was a joke and I was joking, you’re the one I want to sleep with.” said Dana She gave Greg a hug and he hugged her back.

“Sorry for getting all pissy,” said Greg. The group clapped and whistled when Greg and Dana shared a make up kiss. 

_ Damn it...just damn it all. _ Jenna walked away unnoticed. She sat down by the shore and started to cry quietly. She felt someone sit next to her, she looked up and saw Steve.

“Hey what’s with the waterworks sweetie?” asked Steve.

“It’s nothing,” said Jenna. She was so pissed at herself right now she wanted to scream.

“Nothing, doesn’t make a girl sit on the beach and cry. Tell good ole’ Steve what’s going on? You seemed kind of worked up when you went to talk to Greg a bit a go, do you want me to get him for you?” asked Steve.

“No god no, anyone but him,” snapped Jenna. Steve handed Jenna a paper towel he had in his hands.

“It’s about him isn’t it?” asked Steve and Jenna nodded.

“I kind of have a thing for Greg. Don’t know why, it’s not like he notices me when Dana’s around. But, he's smart and funny and caring and I don't know what's wrong with me any more,” said Jenna. She hadn’t been like this with Andy and she thought she had loved him. 

“If you like him so much why don’t you tell him?” asked Steve

“I was going to until he started sucking face with that vapid person who says she’s his girlfriend.” She wiped her eyes again. “It’s just wasted time, that’s all it is. I’m his friend, that’s all I’m going to be. I should be just happy with that. Thank you for listening to me for five minutes.” She went into the water and splashed some water on her face and headed back to the fire pit. She made up her mind. If she was going to stay his friend and have any sort of sane she had to leave for a bit.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“One thing that scares me is the water, so I went in today. I nearly drowned as a child so it was scary but cool,” said Roberto. The group clapped and Steve turned to Jenna.

“So what scares you?” asked Steve and Jenna sighed and stood up.

“Taking risks is sometimes really scary for me. Ummm...coming to school here was a huge risk and it’s paid off so far. So...I’m gonna take another really huge risk. I got offered a job...to cook and I’m gonna take it. I start Monday. So sorry it’s not two weeks notice,” said Jenna with a small shrug. 

“Thank you God,” snapped Barb who had been silent all day. Jenna gave a mock bow and sat down.

“Well….um...we’ll miss you and….” Steve went to say something else when Roberto cut him off.

“Congratulations….three cheers huh,” said Roberto.  _ He’s trying to keep him from spilling the beans. Wow. _

People came up to hug her and that was when she noticed Greg wasn’t even there. He and Dana were down by the shore making out.  _ Yep...I gotta get you out of my head. _ She went to help with the clean up and she gave Roberto a nudge.

“Sorry I was short with you earlier,” said Jenna.  _ Sorry I dumped my feelings in your face. _

“I’ve known how you felt about him, it’s written on your face all the time. But, I was hoping that maybe you’ll give me a chance, a chance for someone who is free to care about you the way you should be cared about,” said Roberto

_ Remember this sweet heart, never hesitate, because once you hesitate the moment is gone and won’t come back and someday you’ll sit there and wonder why you didn’t do it. _

“Wanna go out for a drink?” asked Jenna

“When?” asked Roberto and Jenna saw Greg and Dana walking towards them and it locked down her resolve.

“How about now?” asked Jenna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts are always welcome


	9. I think I’ll miss you most of all

Vegas-2005

Nick was finally able to start sending out pictures of the victim’s engagement ring and other jewelry she might have been wearing to local pawn shops when they got back to the lab. The victim’s family had e-mail over the insurance pictures of the rock and jewelry the victim had.  _ She was right, it is a gaudy thing,  _ thought Nick. He gave Greg the task of trying to track down the victim’s cell phone and credit cards. Hopefully some alone time would cool Greg off. He came back to the Jeep five minutes later, even more pissed off than he had been before. Nick knew better than to ask.

_ For two people who haven’t talked in years, they sure know how to push each other’s buttons _ , thought Nick. He decided to go get some coffee and maybe a snack when he ran into Catherine and Sara looking for their own coffee fix.

“How goes the cake murder?” asked Catherine. Nick shrugged.

“Not going anywhere right now. Did you know that this bakery is Sam’s cake dealer for his special events?” asked Nick. Catherine nodded and sat down with her coffee.

“I remember Sam telling me about a bakery that made him a cake shaped and decorated perfectly to look like a $100 chip. I think he said something like, ‘talent like that needs to be in my casino.’ Sam calls them up when he wants something buzz worthy,” said Catherine. 

“Hey what’s up with Greg? He’s all sorts of foul right now. He’s muttering to himself and it’s freaking people out,” said Sara. She wanted to ask Greg, but wasn’t going in without a game plan. Nick shrugged and turned to study the vending machine.

“Greggo just needs a nap,” said Nick. Sara rolled her eyes and Catherine looked at Nick and smiled at Nick’s back

“Nicky,” sang Catherine. Nick sighed, turned around and liar was written all over his face. “You are a horrible liar and always will be. Now what’s Greg’s issue, everyone in the lab has noticed his nasty mood and it could affect his work. Spill, so we can fix it,” said Catherine. Nick sat down. He didn’t like telling folks Greg’s business, but it was only a matter of time before it did affect his work. 

Plus some it wasn’t adding up to Nick. Why did she break up with Greg in such a passive fashion? She struck Nick as a rather straightforward person who didn’t play those types of games. Why dump Greg and then dump the guy she dumped Greg for? Clearly they were both under each other's skins even after all these years apart. 

“You can’t tell anyone,” said Nick. Sara and Catherine leaned in as Nick talked

“Greg and Jenna, the owner of our crime scene, used to have a thing, from what Greg told me ended badly and now they take turns being pissy with each other and I think the score is Jenna 2 Greg 0. And if Greg’s this moody, I think he still has a thing for her and she probably still has a thing for him considering how fast she wants him gone when we're around,” said Nick.

“NO FREAKING WAY!” cried a voice The group turned around and saw Hodges standing in the doorway with his mouth hanging open.

“The hot café lady and Sanders!!!! There is no god, none, not if Sanders was able to date her. Screw it…wasted hours getting that number and I find out she’s Sander’s leftovers. Well he can have her back,” snapped Hodges walking out of the break room. Nick dropped his head to the table. 

“Greg’s gonna kill me,” said Nick.

Greg was going over all the credit records for Linda Stesiak, since she left the hotel to right now it showed no activity. An alert had been put on all her credit cards and ATM card, someone would be dumb enough to use them sooner or later or else why bother taking them. He shifted back in his seat, took a sip of his tea and Jenna’s words came back to him.  _ What are you talking about? I didn’t...I never ever asked you for money. I never wanted your money.  _

He wanted to be mad, but his memories of her and his CSI training were starting to poke holes in his feelings of mad. She had never liked owing people. Anything. Even if it was something small she took care of it right away. She had always insisted on taking turns paying when they went out to lunch even if she was strapped for cash. If he gave her a ride she would pay him back somehow.  _ Five bucks, a soda or first dibs on whatever the hell she brought into work.  _

Hell, even when he had asked her to come to San Francisco with him that summer she was worried about not having a job to pay her half of expenses. _I told her it wouldn’t be an issue. That I was going to be making over 30k to start. She said it wasn’t that it...she wasn’t going to be a leech. Her mother had raised her better than that. I never wanted your money._ _At least not at that point in time she didn’t._

There had clearly been more she had wanted to say. Between the _I didn’t_ and _I never asked you for money_ there was something she stopped herself from saying _._ There was also a look in her eyes when he first brought it up. _Confusion. She actually seemed confused when I brought up the money. Like she had no idea what I was talking about._ _Hurt._ _She seemed genuinely hurt when I told her she took it._ Greg sighed. He hadn’t brought up or told her anything. He had thrown it in her face like acid. _I also threw her mom’s cancer and a failed relationship in her face too. Geez that was a dick move. You know her relationship went to shit, she doesn’t know that mind did too. So, maybe the next time you see her you can also toss that truth bomb out._

The truth was he really didn’t know everything that happened between their last phone call in July of 1998 and Dana telling him about the engagement notice that came that winter. 6 months. What the hell had happened in her life during those six months? She told him that she was sending him a letter and it never got to him.  _ Why didn’t I get her letter, but the engagement announcement ended up in my hands? Why didn’t I think of all this 8 years ago. Because you were focused on your own drama and were too hurt and pissed off to see all the bits and pieces.  _

No. Something wasn’t adding up. Greg sighed and checked his email to see if any bank records from the victim or Jenna had reached his inbox.  _ Maybe when this over you can try to have a discussion with her like an adult. Hey I know this is really weird, but would you mind dragging out every painful memory from eight years ago so we can figure this out? Why don’t you start when you called me bawling that your mother had breast cancer and go from there. I can tell you how I found out a child I thought was mine wasn’t mine and maybe somewhere along the way we can laugh about this.  _

Hodges came slamming into the layout room Greg was working in and glared at him

“She’s yours. I don’t want her, if she was dating you something must be horribly wrong with her, I will not take your sloppy seconds Sanders,’ said Hodges. Greg almost dropped his tea.

“What the hell are you going on about Hodges?” asked Greg, trying to keep his tone even. He had a feeling where this was going he wanted to know how the hell Hodges found out about him and Jenna.

“You and the super hot bakery owner had a thing. I heard Nick telling Sara and Catherine. There is no god, none at all if you were able to score with that. But, I have to ask, just to satisfy my curiosity. I heard some Latin women are...well ladies in the street,” said Hodges. Greg slammed down his mug and out of the room.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” called Hodges. Greg marched into the break room and found a sheepish looking Nick and a guilty looking Catherine and Sara.

“What the hell Nick? You told Hodges, which for all intents and purposes means the whole lab will know now. It was private, and I kept it that way for a reason. How would you feel if something you wanted private was known by everyone? Oh wait you should know, how did you feel when your fling with Kristy was lab fodder? Felt great didn't it?” asked Greg. Nick stood up and slammed his mug down and Sara and Catherine knew that Greg had bit off more than he could chew.

“First of all, don’t you ever bring Kristy again. Ever. Second of all, I didn’t mean for Hodges to find out, but ever one here has noticed your pissy mood involving this case and it’s getting old. You either talk to her and I mean really talk to her or get over it and stop being an asshole,” snapped Nick.

“You know what, I’m going to take a nap in my car and maybe when I wake up this will all be a bad dream,” said Greg leaving the break room. Sara and Catherine exchanged looks.

“I’ll talk to Nick, you take Greg,” said Catherine. She went over to Nick. “Come on Nicky let’s go for a walk,” said Catherine. Sara finished her coffee and sighed.

_ Nothing like some good old fashioned office drama to liven up the shift _ . 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Greg slammed his car door shut and set his cell phone to alarm to wake him up in an hour. He put the seat back and tried to remember a breathing technique he learned ages ago to calm his nerves. 

_ God damn Nick telling Sara, Catherine. Now Hodges. It’s only a matter of time before the whole lab is going to be gossiping about how I banged the bakery chick. She tried to walk away from you and you pulled her right back in. She needed a friend though.  _

September 1997-Stanford

Greg was bored. Stupidly bored. Mind numbingly bored. He looked over to Jenna’s desk...well it wasn’t her desk anymore. It was still empty since Steve hadn’t filled her spot yet. No one matched her sparkle, complained Steve as Laura threw up her hands about filling her spot.  _ Nope. There is a major lack of sparkle around here.  _

Greg had thought about quitting, however his parents had given him an earful about that. He couldn’t just quit a job since his friend had left. It was part of growing up to tough out a bad situation and boredom at work was just part of life. Plus if he wanted to live off campus his senior year he had to pay up for his part of the rent and food. Well at least Steve didn’t expect any real effort out of him since Jenna had left. Steve had taken him aside and said he would understand if he needed any time off to process Jenna’s departure.  _ I mean it was so fast and there wasn’t anything any of us could have done to make her stay  _ is what Steve had said while giving him this weird look.  _ He does know she’s not dead right? _

_ I guess I shouldn’t tell him I was the one who told Jenna to take the job. I mean...I told her to take it. It’s something she loves doing and that we would still be friends and we would still hang out. Just because you haven’t seen her since school started last month...well you really haven’t seen her since she took the job doesn’t mean anything. It’s new and it has to be way more exciting than pushing all this stupid paper around. Plus she has a boyfriend now and a full class schedule and...I miss my friend.  _

Greg sighed and went to get himself a cup of coffee. It killed about three minutes of his day so that was plus. They had gone out on a double date a week after Jenna had taken the job. Roberto had finally worked up the nerve to ask Jenna out and she had finally said yes. They seemed nice enough together, but there seemed to be something off he couldn’t put his finger on. Everyone seemed to have fun and after that Jenna always seemed to be working when Greg asked Roberto if they could set something up. 

Now with school starting it seemed like Greg was never going to see his friend again and well it hurt. He couldn’t remember any friendship he had growing up just ending so quietly and suddenly. Well not that he had a lot of friends due to his mom’s overprotectiveness and his general nerdiness to compare this too. Sure he had some friends in New York that had dropped out of his life and some of his old chess buddies that he hadn’t heard from in a while would drop him an email, but this was just something totally different.  _ Is she mad at me? Did I piss her off somehow? Is there something else going on? _

Greg was taking another law enforcement class and the topic of abuse had covered briefly.  _ Sometimes abusers will isolate their victims from friends and family in an attempt to control them. That way the victims feel they have no one to turn to for help. _ Jenna’s family was already an eight hour drive away so if anything was happening could they get her to help her? She really hadn’t talked to him for a month so if something was going on he had no way of knowing.  _ I swear to god if he’s hurting her I’ll kill him, _ thought Greg. 

It scared him a little to think that way. He had no proof anything bad was happening to Jenna other than a seriously overtaxed schedule that didn’t leave room for him in her life which brought him back to being hurt and confused.  _ Why doesn’t she want to talk to me? I thought we were friends.  _

“Hey,” said Roberto coming in to get his lunch out of the fridge.

“Hey,” said Greg, finishing up prepping his coffee. He was getting ready to head back to his desk when Roberto stopped him. 

“Listen...can we...can we talk for a second. About Jenna?” asked Roberto. 

“Um...yeah. Sure,” said Greg. They both sat down and Roberto sighed deeply. 

“I...I’m kind of worried about her. I know she really wanted to work for the...what did she call him again? The Stronza?” asked Roberto.

“The Bastard,” said Greg and Roberto nodded. 

“I think she’s working too hard and it’s really messing with her. She’s been missing classes for this job and I know how hard she worked to get here. It’s not easy,” said Roberto. 

“No. No it’s not,” agreed Greg. Even he who was a bit intelligently lazy at times had to admit getting in here was no breeze. 

“I’ve tried to talk to her about it, but well...most Italian men like an Italian woman who will buckle under when he says so. Jenna...she’s...too American for that and well I wouldn’t like her if she did buckle under. Maybe she’ll listen to you,” said Roberto. 

“Why would she listen to me?” asked Greg. Roberto got a sad smile on his face. 

“I’m just her boyfriend. You...you and her...you are her  anima gemella. If she’ll listen to anyone it’s you. I had thought about calling her mother or her other girlfriend back in Vegas, but I think she needs someone to talk to, not a lecture from home,” said Roberto. 

“Yeah I know how much those suck,” said Greg thinking of the ones his own mother had given him. 

“She’s been working from 4 in the afternoon till midnight all this week. I think you might have a better chance talking to her at her apartment in the afternoon when she’s just waking up,” said Roberto.

“I have tomorrow off. Class in the morning, but I can see her after that,” said Greg. 

“Thank you. If anyone can help her see sense it’s you,” said Roberto. He took his lunch and headed out. Greg sat there and wondered if he could help her see sense.  _ I told her to take the job. Now I’m supposed to tell her it’s a bad choice. This is going to be awesome.  _

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Greg waited till one in the afternoon the next day to go see Jenna. Greg went up carrying a pizza and a bottle of cherry coke.  _ Keep it friendly. Hey. I haven’t seen you in awhile. Thought I drop by and we could have some lunch. By the way are you throwing everything away to cook for an asshole? Keep it simple.  _

He went up and knocked on the door. Wait a beat and knocked again.  _ Maybe she’s still sleeping. Maybe I try before she goes to work. _

“Hey...Jen...you awake?” called Greg through the door and he knocked again. 

“Hold on,” called a very tired and worn out voice. The chain came off the door and Jenna opened the door. She looked like hell warmed over on a plate. There were deep purple circles under her eyes, it was clear to him she had lost weight, at least a good ten pounds. Her hair looked dull and she had bitten all her fingernails down to nubs. She looked pale which considering how pale looking he was it was saying something. She also looked shocked to see him in her doorway. 

“Greg. What are you doing here?” asked Jenna. 

“I was in the neighborhood, thought you might like some lunch and well,” he gestured to the box and bottle. She looked puzzled and then for a second he thought she was going to cry. 

“I um….I had a really long shift and I was supposed to be reading this article for my management class so I can do a paper and I’m just trying not to stab my eyes out from boredom and....” Greg cut her off. 

“I know you’ve been skipping class and you look like shit. Can we just talk? Please. I even got you ham and pineapple,” said Greg. She looked confused and sighed. 

“Sure. Come on in,” said Jenna. Greg came in and sat the pizza and soda on her coffee table. Jenna sat down, grabbed a slice and started eating out of the box. 

“Wow look at you. Savage,” said Greg grabbing his own piece and eating it. 

“So I guess Roberto sent you to talk to me,” said Jenna, sounding a bit annoyed. 

“He figured I could talk some sense into you. Jen...you can’t skip classes. Your scholarship will get pulled if you miss too much or if your grades go in the shitter. It’s early in the term so you can still get at least a C average if you don’t fuck around anymore,” said Greg. 

“I know that. I read all the fine print before agreeing to take any money. I’m not stupid,” said Jenna sharply. 

“I didn’t say you were stupid and I don’t think you’re stupid either. I think you wanna do it all and you can’t. It’s not a bad thing you know? You’re human and there is only so much pressure we can take,” said Greg.

“I’ve done it before. Worked in a kitchen and went to school. I just...I have to figure it out again. I’m ok. Really. I know Roberto is worried about me and,” Greg cut her off again. 

“I’m worried about you. I haven’t seen you in weeks and you look like something that has been scraped off the road and I want you to be ok. You’re my best friend and...I know I should have done this sooner, but I really thought you were happy. I know how much you wanna run your own kitchen and this was a chance for you to see and learn how it was done, but geez Jen I don’t know if it’s worth this much. You shouldn’t...something that makes you happy shouldn’t hurt this much,” said Greg. Jenna looked at her pizza and shook her head. Greg put his pizza and sat next to her. He wrapped one arm around her and pulled her close. She smelled of flour, yeast and something he couldn’t put his finger on. He put his head on top of her head and sighed. 

“I miss my best friend. You...you are like my Scarecrow...I miss you most of all,” said Greg. 

She pulled away and looked up at him beyond puzzled. Her dark brown eyes were looking for something and he wasn’t sure what. For a second Greg wondered what it would be like to kiss her. If he was being honest it wasn’t the first time he had thought about it.  _ I thought about when we were on the beach. That odd silence between us and for a second I wanted to fill it with a kiss. Just to see if something would happen.  _

__ He was human and well he would be lying if he didn’t say Jenna wasn’t easy to look at.  _ She told me once she hated how her thighs touched and I couldn’t help but think that any man who doesn’t take a second to enjoy how curvy you are is an idiot.  _ However, he had a girlfriend that he loved and well Jenna was his best friend. If anything he felt like an asshole for having that thought right now when she was clearly struggling. 

“I lied...I’m not ok,” whispered Jenna and she started crying. 

Greg didn’t say anything while Jenna spilled about how horrible it was. She had expected some form of being treated like shit, it was normal in some kitchens to haze the new person. Hell, she had seen it in her own mother’s kitchen between all the women who worked there She had expected to learn the ins and out of cooking and baking something different than what she had grown up with. It was what she had been promised after passing his class. Instead she had been called every name under the sun by him and the entire male staff, had her ass slapped more times than she cared to count, given the most demeaning jobs in the restaurant.  _ I had to kill all the mice that didn’t die in the traps and toss them in the dumpster _ and then there was last night. 

“He tried to kiss me. I had just finished cleaning out the freezer and he just grabbed my face and tried to kiss me. I punched him...I don’t think he was expecting that and I just got out there,” said Jenna numbly. Greg felt a ringing in his ears and had never wanted to punch something so badly in his life and he had never thrown a punch.  _ What would have happened if she hadn’t gotten away?  _ Greg thought about fake rape kits they had processed for a test and what was done to collect DNA and was pretty sure he could throw a punch right now. 

“I’m so embarrassed,” admitted Jenna.

“Why are you embarrassed? Fuck. He tried to assault you. Come on. Go get dressed,” said Greg. 

“What?” asked Jenna. 

“You have to report this,” countered Greg and Jenna looked terrified. 

“Are you out of your mind? They aren’t going to believe me. He tried and failed. They don’t have laws on the books for a failed kiss. If anything he can make my life miserable if I tell. He’s buddies with the Dean of the School of Business. They go on family vacations together. What’s going to happen to me if I start running my mouth? A third generation Italian-Mexican American girl on a scholarship? They will ruin my life. I just...I don’t wanna think about it. I’m pretty sure punching my boss means I’m fired so I’m already fucked on one front. I...I trust you and you can’t tell anyone about this. I’m not going to tell anyone else about this ever again. Not my mom. Not Roberto. Not even my best friend back home. Please. Can you just be my friend about this?” asked Jenna. 

She looked so worried and terrified that Greg felt his resolve crumble. Why should she go through anymore bullshit because of this asshole? It wasn’t right and it wasn’t fair that he would get away with trying to hurt his best friend, but this was the least he could do for her.  _ I told her to take the job. I put her in the position she was in.  _

“You want me to be your friend?” asked Greg and Jenna nodded. 

“I could really use one right now,” said Jenna. 

“Ok. You need to take a shower because you smell. You’re going to get dressed and go to your management class and afterwards we’re going to grab something to eat and talk about how bored I’ve been without you in the office. Seriously I was this close to hanging myself with a chain of paperclips the other day,” said Greg. For the first time since he came in here she actually smiled at him. 

Ok. I can do that,” said Jenna, going to stand up. Greg helped her up and pulled her into a bear hug. 

“I...i...anytime you need to talk I’m right here. I wish you would have told me sooner. You’re my best friend,” said Greg.  _ If anything happened to you I really don’t know what I would do.  _

A week later Jenna was back at her desk in the office and a very shy Laura asked if Jenna would do her the honor of making her a wedding cake next month. 

“I know it’s really sudden, but Marv and I are really just throwing this wedding together on the fly and well you’re the best damn baker I’ve ever known,” said Laura. 

“I would be happy to do it,” said Jenna. Greg listened while Jenna and Laura talked about flavors and fillings. 

“I’m so happy you came back. It’s a shame that the place you were working at closed. I mean I know you didn’t have any say, but who puts rat poison next to the food? Someone could have gotten hurt,” said Laura.

“Thank god for anonymous phone calls,” said Greg. Laura left and Jenna just looked at him and shook her head. 

_ He’s lucky I couldn’t get my hands on some E-coli.  _

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Greg had started to doze off when Sara came and knocked on his car window. Greg groaned and saw her peaking in his passenger window and motioning that he should let her in, Greg rolled down the window 

“Go away, I just wanna sleep. I've been up for over twenty four hours now,” said Greg. He went to roll it backup and Sara put her hand in the window. 

“Let me in or I find another more creative way to open this door. I think we got some acid around her,” said Sara. Greg groaned and opened the door Sara got in and looked at Greg.

“You look like hell,” said Sara

“Well I feel like I’ve been there all week,” said Greg and Sara looked at him.

“This wouldn’t have anything to do with the fact that someone you're clearly still in love with wants to throw you out of the room every time they see you?” asked Sara.

“Maybe, I don’t know. She meant so much to me and I would have done anything for her. I did…” said Greg.  _ I got a man’s restaurant closed for six months because he tried to hurt her. I didn’t care if I got caught, someone was going to pay for just trying to hurt her. _

“It’s like I see her and everything good that happened between is there and then I open my mouth or she opens hers and everything about our relationship that hurts just comes back, I just don’t know. Has that ever happened to you?” asked Greg.  _ I can’t be the only one in this limbo before. _

“Yep and it sucks a lot. But, if the good moments outweigh the bad, shouldn’t that be what you hold on too, the good moments?” asked Sara.

“It’s just really hard too,” admitted Greg.  _ It was easier if I was mad at you instead of feeling broken. _

“Well, tell me some of the good moments you had. I mean you can still remember the good ones right?” asked Sara. Greg gave her a small smile. Did it mean something that he could still smile at a memory of her.

“I never forgot them. There was this time we went out to dinner after a wedding. We sang karaoke,” said Greg” Sara got comfortable in the seat.

“I punched out, so start talking,” said Sara. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it, hate it, review it.


End file.
